La large partition d'Evergreen et d'Elfman
by R.N. Zuzu
Summary: EverElf week 2016 ! 7 jours, 7 thèmes, 7 OS, que demander de mieux ? Des baisers, des belles amitiés, des prises de bec un peu... mais surtout beaucoup d'amour et de mélodie ! (et un bonus !)
1. Salsa

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Je suis ravie, enchantée, excitée, heureuse, etc. pour tout un tas de sujet mais principalement pour ça ! La EverElf week 2016 de Zuzu ! Ohlala ! J'ai tellement hâte de vous la présenter ! Comparé à l'année dernière, je trouve le choix des thèmes plus sympa, ça m'a permis de me creuser un peu la tête et je suis particulièrement satisfaite de cette belle semaine d'écriture (oui, vous me connaissez, tout est prêt à être posté… et ce depuis un mois… Vous avez dit 'folle' ?! :D)

C'est donc avec une joie immense que je lance ma semaine pour Evergreen et Elfman ! Yahou !

L'année dernière, j'avais fais une fixation sur la bouffe totalement involontaire à la base mais qui était devenue ma ligne de conduite. Je réitère le même procédé cette année avec la musique. Attention ! J'ai dit avec la musique ! Souvent, ça va de paire avec la danse mais non, non, non, ça n'est pas toujours la même chose. Enfin, vous verrez bien. Chaque jour, je vous laisserai le thème du jour suivant, afin de vous laisser deviner quel genre de musique j'ai pu adopter.

Pour ce premier jour, le thème était "Crimson" qui est un rouge plutôt écarlate. Mon choix s'est tourné vers la salsa et cette musique latine qui donne envie de se trémousser. Mes deux bêtas-écouteurs ont été déçus par cette salsa mais moi j'aime bien. Aussi, j'attends vos retours avec beaucoup d'impatience !

Les personnages ne sont pas de moi, ça se saurait.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **La large partition d'Evergreen et d'Elfman**

 **Jour 01**

 **Salsa (crimson)**

 **…**

Elfman taillait le bonsaï de sa sœur avec beaucoup d'attention. Il avait passé un bandana sur sa tête et un tablier autour de la taille. Mirajane et Lisanna étaient absentes pour la journée, parties en mission avec Canna et Warren de l'autre côté des montagnes de Magnolia. Une petite mission de routine pour rapporter quelques centaines de joyaux au foyer. Elfman avait laissé partir ses sœurs au petit matin et il avait profité de cette absence pour faire un brin de ménage. Il avait donc mis son tee-shirt gris qu'il utilise pour le bricolage et son vieux jogging troué puis, il avait passé son grand tablier blanc autour de la taille et attaché ses cheveux en queue de cheval. Il s'était trouvé beau… avant de voir les anciennes traces de peinture sur son tee-shirt et les trous dans son pantalon. Il avait fait une petite moue avant d'éclater de rire. Aujourd'hui, personne ne pourra voir l'état pitoyable de son accoutrement. Il avait donc passé un bandana rouge autour de son crâne, l'attachant sous sa queue de cheval comme une vieille femme. Puis, Elfman avait gonflé le torse et avait posé de profil devant le miroir en pied de l'entrée. Il s'était regardé ainsi, s'imaginant l'Apollon du nettoyage, il avait éclaté d'un gros rire et avait lancé à la maison vide :

\- Allez, c'est parti !

Il avait fait la poussière sur tous les meubles, passé le balai, puis la serpillère, le tout en chantonnant, les fenêtres de la maison grandes ouvertes. Elfman ne craignait pas d'être vu ainsi. La maison des Strauss se situait en bordure de Magnolia, au bout d'une allée empruntée que par les riverains qui étaient peu nombreux. Elfman allait et venait dans toutes les pièces de la maison, secouant les draps et les tapis, sortant les matelas pour les aérer, le tout sur un fond musical détonnant : de la salsa.

Sur le tourne-disque du salon passait un album des Cinco latinos Boys, un vieux groupe de chanteurs dont Mirajane était amoureuse dans sa jeunesse. Il faut dire aussi que les cinq musiciens-chanteurs étaient de charmants jeunes hommes à la peau halée, à la moustache fine et à l'accent étranger particulièrement séduisant. Elfman se souvenait que ce groupe de musique était la seule chose qui, à l'époque, mettait d'accord l'implacable Erza et le démon Mirajane. Ayant retrouvé ce disque en faisant le ménage, Elfman s'était empli de nostalgie et avait voulu réécouter l'album. Et il n'était pas déçu. Dans toute la maison, les notes de trompette et le rythme de guitare répandaient une ambiance chaude et dansante. Elfman s'autorisait même des petits pas de danse dans les escaliers, fredonnant l'air de la quatrième chanson, celle qui, après avoir entendu le disque dix fois d'affilée, était véritablement devenue sa préférée.

C'est ainsi qu'il était, à tortiller des fesses, affublé d'un immense tablier blanc et d'un bandana rouge, chantonnant ce petit air de salsa, taillant avec attention le bonsaï préféré de sa jeune sœur sur la petite table en bois vernis du salon sur laquelle le petit arbuste était posé, lorsqu'Evergreen arriva.

 **…**

Evergreen marchait d'un pas léger sur les chemins poussiéreux. Elle portait une cape rouge lui recouvrant la tête et les épaules, nouée sous son menton par deux cordons dont les pompons blancs rebondissaient à chacun de ses pas, et elle avait à son bras un panier en osier couvert par un tissu à carreaux bleus et blancs. Plus tôt dans la matinée, elle avait préparé de la pâte à crêpe, en vue de l'arrivée imminente de ses trois hommes préférés qui devaient revenir de mission pour le déjeuner. Malheureusement, une grève des transports ferroviaires avait empêché Luxus, Fried et Bixrow de partir à temps et ils avaient appelé leur amie pour leur prévenir de leur retard, qu'il ne fallait pas les attendre, qu'ils rentreraient à pieds. Evergreen avait soupiré que ce n'était pas grave, qu'elle irait à la guilde pour déjeuner et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'ils s'inquiètent pour elle, qu'elle s'occuperait. Elle s'était donc retrouvée avec un saladier de pâte à crêpe sentant bon la fleur d'oranger, une maison vide et un cœur lourd de chagrin. Pour ne pas se morfondre, elle prépara les crêpes, les mit dans un panier d'osier avec un pot de confiture à la mûre sorti du fond du placard et une bouteille de thé vert glacé fait la veille. Puis, elle passa sa cape rouge, mit un grand drap à carreaux bleus et blancs plié sur le dessus du panier et sortit. Evergreen voulait aller à la guilde, partager ses crêpes avec ses compagnons. Elle souriait, heureuse de cette perspective. Le vent était léger et soulevait légèrement les pans de sa robe. Elle traversait la ville, portée par un sentiment de bien-être étrange. Ses pas la conduisaient à la guilde mais, soudainement, à un carrefour, Evergreen s'arrêta. À droite, il y avait la route menant à Fairy Tail dont elle voyait les petites fées de pierre pointer leurs ailes vers le ciel bleu de cette belle journée. Tout droit, il y avait la route menant au lac, laquelle était empruntée par de nombreuses familles dont les enfants sautillaient gaiment. Et à gauche, il y avait un chemin qu'Evergreen connaissait peu. Elle l'avait emprunté une ou deux fois pour partir en mission ou se promener avec les filles de la guilde. Mais elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment. Souriant doucement, Evergreen délaissa la route de droite et emprunta le chemin de gauche en déclarant pour elle-même :

\- Bien ! Allons voir par ici.

Elle était seule sur le chemin qui la conduisait vers une forêt. Elle ne croisa personne sous les bois et lorsqu'elle eut traversé le bosquet, elle arriva à un charmant village. Evergreen marchait à bonne allure, profitant tout de même du paysage si calme et accueillant de la campagne de Magnolia. Elle était partie depuis longtemps et son ventre commençait à grogner. Mais elle ne l'écouta pas et poursuivit sa route. À un carrefour, elle regarda à gauche les premières habitations de la ville, à droite, le chemin des montagnes et tout droit, vers la direction du soleil, elle voyait un petit chemin poussiéreux menant à quelques habitations éparses, aux crépis clairs et aux jardins verts. Elle s'engagea dans cette voie sans issue, comme l'annonçait le panneau. Elle marchait d'un pas léger sur le chemin poussiéreux. Le soleil caressait sa cape rouge et la brise légère jouait avec ses boucles châtain qui dépassaient.

C'est ainsi qu'elle était, à sourire sur le chemin de terre, en marchant d'un pas léger, son panier d'osier à la main et cette odeur de crêpe à la fleur d'oranger qui la suivait, lorsqu'elle entendit un petit air de salsa.

 **…**

Intriguée, Evergreen s'arrêta. Qui donc écoutait cette musique aux notes chaudes et aux accents si séduisants ? Elle tendit l'oreille et reprit sa marche, plus lente cette fois-ci. Plus elle avançait, plus les notes de cuivres étaient lancinantes et trainantes, plus les guitares semblaient chanter, plus les voix graves se mêlaient aux claves qui battaient la mesure. Evergreen avait presque envie de danser. Elle pressa l'allure lorsqu'elle discerna avec certitude la provenance de la musique. Elle se laissa porter et atterris ainsi devant le portillon d'une petite maisonnette aux murs blancs et au jardin fleurit. Elle n'eut pas besoin de regarder le nom sur la boîte aux lettres, elle reconnut du premier coup d'œil l'homme qui se trémoussait dans le salon, debout devant une petite table en bois vernis, à tailler un petit bonsaï en chantonnant. Evergreen passa le portillon, posa ses deux mains sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte et observa Elfman Strauss en souriant. Elle le trouvait drôlement habillé, avec ce tablier blanc qui cachait mal un tee-shirt tâché et un pantalon troué. Mais elle aimait beaucoup cet air attentionné et ce bandana rouge passé autour de son crâne, ça lui donnait un air différent. La salsa résonnait dans toute la maisonnée et Evergreen se prit même à battre la mesure avec ses doigts. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Et lorsqu'Elfman releva la tête et croisa son regard, elle ne pût s'empêcher de sourire encore plus.

\- Bonjour ! lança-t-elle.

Il sourit, posa son petit sécateur sur le bord de la table vernie et s'approcha de la fenêtre.

\- Bonjour, Evergreen. Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je me promène.

Elfman s'accouda au rebord intérieur de la fenêtre et observa la jeune femme. Il aima instantanément la cape rouge qu'elle portait et qui changeait de ses éternelles robes vertes. Il remarqua qu'elle portait un panier en osier et en humant l'air qui tournoyait autour d'elle, il sut qu'elle transportait des crêpes. Evergreen déclara :

\- Elle est sympa cette musique, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

À cette question, Elfman rougit. Pouvait-il dire à cette femme qu'il écoutait avec plaisir l'un des groupes qui avait fait hurler toutes une génération de jeunes filles ? Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne en se reculant un peu, détourna le regard et répondit :

\- Euh… Ce sont les Cinco latinos Boys.

\- Oh, répliqua simplement Evergreen. Je ne connaissais pas.

Elfman la regarda avec deux yeux immenses. Elle détourna la tête et se mit à rougir.

\- Euh… Je suis désolée, c'est un groupe connu ?

Le jeune homme se mit à sourire.

\- C'est juste que c'est un vieux groupe pour adolescentes pré-pubères qui a eut un certain succès à Fairy Tail dans les années précédant votre arrivée.

\- Oh… Je vois…

Un silence passa entre eux. Le tourne-disque crachota en changeant de piste. Un son puissant de trompette annonça le nouveau morceau et les cuivres engagèrent un air de salsa entraînant. Evergreen déclara :

\- C'est très joyeux.

\- Je trouve aussi. Ça met de bonne humeur, répondit Elfman.

La jeune femme acquiesça. Le jeune homme s'exclama alors :

\- Je ne suis pas très présentable mais, tu veux entrer boire quelque chose ?

\- Oh, j'avais justement quelques crêpes, de la confiture et une bouteille de thé glacé.

Elfman réfléchit un instant.

\- Je dois avoir un reste piémontaise et il y a un brie entier dans le frigidaire, c'est délicieux sur du pain frais. Que dirais-tu de faire un pique-nique sur l'herbe ?

\- Excellente idée ! s'exclama Evergreen.

\- Fais le tour de la maison et installe-toi derrière, à l'ombre des camélias en fleurs. Je file me changer et j'arrive !

\- Prends ton temps ! s'écria la jeune femme en voyant Elfman se précipiter vers un escalier qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué avant.

Elle fit le tour de la demeure et installa sur la pelouse son grand drap à carreaux bleus et blancs. Elle retira sa cape rouge et s'assit, les jambes repliées sous ses fesses. Puis, elle déposa les crêpes, la confiture et la bouteille de thé glacé. Elfman arriva avec deux assiettes, deux verres, des couverts pour deux et le saladier de piémontaise. Il manqua de peu de renverser le plat, ce qui fît éclater de rire Evergreen. Il déposa tout sur le drap et repartit à l'intérieur chercher le brie et le pain frais. En revenant, il s'assit en face de la jeune femme et lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Elle lui fit remarquer qu'il avait gardé son bandana rouge et il l'enleva vivement, les pommettes rougies. Evergreen rit à nouveau et les deux mages partagèrent leur repas.

 **…**

Dans le salon, le tourne-disque passait pour la vingt-et-unième fois le vieil album des Cinco latinos Boys. Dehors, à l'ombre des camélias en fleur, Elfman et Evergreen avaient terminé les crêpes et ils regardaient le ciel entre les branches de l'arbre, allongés l'un contre l'autre sur le grand drap à carreaux bleus et blancs. Ils ne disaient rien. Ils se laissaient porter par les notes de salsa. Elfman tortillait d'un air absent une mèche de cheveux bouclés et Evergreen sentait sa main s'élever et s'abaisser sur la respiration de l'homme étendu à ses côtés. Ils ne se disaient rien. À un moment, Elfman se releva, regarda Evergreen dans les yeux, sourit et déposa un baiser sur la tempe de la jeune femme. Elle sourit et passa une main dans sa chevelure blanche.

Le vent soufflait.

Le soleil émerveillait les fleurs rouges des camélias.

Et le tourne-disque chantait la salsa.

* * *

 **NdZ** Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Concernant les autres participants à la EverElf, je vous adore (si ce n'est pas déjà le cas !) et je souhaite de tout cœur pouvoir lire vos textes à temps ! Je devrais bientôt recevoir ma box (deux mois sans internet à l'appart, je vous assure que c'est long !) et donc, j'espère pouvoir lire vos textes et répondre aux reviews dans les plus brefs délais ! En attendant, je vous dis à demain, le thème sera "Embrace" !

Et pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


	2. Valse

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Merci à tous pour ce premier jour de toute beauté ! Fairy tail fan, je te répond au plus vite (oui, oui, c'était bien le petit chaperon rouge xD) et petit loukoum j'essaie de lire ce soir mais je garanti rien.

Aujourd'hui, le thème est "Embrace" que l'on peut traduire par câlin ou câliner. Et en terme musical, j'ai choisi la valse ! J'ai même choisi de reprendre un passage du manga, à vous de trouver quand ! (c'est pas dur, je donne la solution)

J'avais pris de bonnes résolutions pour cette EverElf week… Comme par exemple un bisou par jour… Désolée pour hier, alors peut-être qu'aujourd'hui…

Les personnages ne sont pas de moi, ça se saurait.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **La large partition d'Evergreen et d'Elfman**

 **Jour 02**

 **Valse (embrace)**

 **…**

Fried regarde Bixrow se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre. Il souffle par le nez et pose une main sur l'épaule de son pote. Le marionnettiste sursaute. Fried a envie de rire. Il demande :

\- T'as envie de pisser, Bix ?

\- Nan mais je stresse !

\- Tu… Prffff !

Fried éclate de rire. Jamais il n'avait entendu son ami prononcer ces deux mots. Il tente de se contenir, chose plutôt difficile mais il se calme et déclare :

\- T'inquiète pas, Bix, t'inquiète pas. Dis-toi qu'il y a bien pire que toi.

\- Gné ?

De l'index, Fried désigne Gajeel, tendu comme une épingle alors que Lily tente de nouer son nœud-papillon. Puis, il montre Grey qui se gratte frénétiquement la nuque, pas habitué à porter un costume aussi classe. Et enfin, il désigne Elfman dont les deux sœurs gloussent autour de lui. Bixrow a envie de rire. Mais, lui-même est un peu trop serré dans son costume alors, il se penche sur son meilleur pote et déclare en ricanant :

\- Tu trouves pas qu'Elfman est ridicule comme ça, hein ?

\- Comme ça ? Hein ?! Hein ?! répètent les totems en se dandinant.

Fried se tourne vers Bixrow et soupire en secouant la tête.

\- Je n'aime pas dire ça mais… j'avoue que tu as raison. Il a l'air ridicule.

\- Bah ouais !

\- Mais…

\- Mais quoi, Fried ?! gronde le marionnettiste en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Mais avoue que, d'un point de vue tout à fait objectif, Elfman est plutôt bel homme.

\- Euh…

\- Il l'est ! s'exclame une voix dans leur dos.

Les deux amis se retournent et font face à Evergreen qui lace les derniers nœuds sur son corset. Les deux hommes oublient instantanément ce que vient de dire leur meilleure amie et ils se mettent à pleurnicher.

\- T'es trop belle, Eveeeeer !

\- Trop belle ! Trop belle !

\- Oooh, Ever, je t'aiiiiime !

\- Bix, Fried, ça suffit les bêtises. Et où est Luxus, bon sang ?! Je vous avais pourtant demandé de le garder à portée de main ! Où est-il ?

\- Aux toilettes ! déclare Bixrow, toujours aussi mal à l'aise dans son costume.

\- Une envie fulgurante, précise Fried.

Evergreen pose ses deux mains sur ses hanches et souffle par le nez en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Vous êtes impayables ! C'est un bal, les gars ! Luxus a horreur de la musique classique et encore pire, de danser la valse ! Il va forcément tenter de se barrer !

\- Hé, Ever ! interpelle Bixrow.

La jeune femme regarde son ami qui désigne ses totems du bout du doigt. Les petits rigolos se mettent à babiller en dansant autour de leur maître. Sauf Fafa, qui vient réclamer des câlins à la jeune femme et Fufu. Pourquoi ? Parce que Fufu est absent. Evergreen se met à sourire. Fufu n'est pas là. Fufu est avec Luxus.

\- Tout va bien ! s'exclame Bixrow en tirant la langue.

Là, Evergreen ne sourit plus. Elle s'approche de son ami et tire sur sa cravate pour qu'il soit à sa hauteur.

\- Non, tout ne va pas bien !

\- Mais aïeuh !

\- Premièrement, Bix, tu me retire ce casque !

Elle enlève le masque au mage et passe une main habile dans ses cheveux bleus. Puis, elle coince le casque sous son aisselle en poursuivant :

\- Deuxièmement, tu desserres un peu cette cravate qui te donne l'air d'un clown. Et troisièmement…

Elle lui donne un coup de poing dans le ventre. Bixrow expire douloureusement.

\- Respire ! tonne Evergreen.

Fried regarde son ami en riant doucement. Aussitôt, la jeune femme pose son regard de pierre sur lui. Il s'arrête de respirer. Il sait qu'il va passer un sale quart d'heure.

\- Et toi, Fried, tu arrêtes de te moquer. Tu me défaits ce bouton là, tu te tiens droit et tu relaces cette chaussure gauche, ça ne ressemble à rien. Et où est Luxus ?!

Aussitôt cette question posée, Bixrow lance ses babies à la recherche du chef des Raijin. Il ne tarde pas à se montrer, poursuivit par une horde de petits totems de bois qui ricanent en le frappant à la tête. Le dragon slayer de foudre rejoint ses compères en se frottant le crâne. Il laisse Evergreen lui passer un savon alors que Bixrow se tord de rire.

Dans son coin, Fried observe la salle de bal. Il faut dire aussi qu'après les évènements de la journée, les mages ont bien mérité cette fête en leur honneur. Combattre une nuée de dragon n'était pas une mince affaire. Mais avec du courage et beaucoup de solidarité, ils ont réussit à ressortir vainqueur sans trop de perte. À présent, ils écoutent l'orchestre jouer un petit air classique sans qu'aucun n'ose inviter une partenaire. Fried soupire. Il regarde Gajeel qui se tortille. À côté de lui, Lily a mille fois plus de classe que son maître. Et il n'a même pas pris sa forme de combattant ! Fried continue son inspection de la salle. Il regarde Juvia minauder près de Grey parce qu'elle est poursuivit par un Lyon raide dingue amoureux d'elle. Fried est incapable de dire si le mage de glace de Fairy Tail est content ou énervé. Puis, le mage runique regarde la famille Strauss. Mirajane et Lisanna ont enfin lâché leur frère mais elles ne cessent de se retourner pour lui poser des questions. Fried les imagine sans problème : "est-ce que ma robe pose bien ?" "est-ce que je n'ai pas de mèche qui dépasse ?"… Fried sourit. Puis, il se dit qu'il va falloir faire quelque chose. Avec deux sœurs pareilles, difficile pour Elfman d'inviter n'importe quelle nénette. Fried secoue la tête. Non, non, non. Elfman n'invitera pas n'importe quelle nénette. Elfman invitera Evergreen. Mais pour que ce couple puisse danser la valse sans problème, il faut éloigner Lisanna et Mirajane. Fried tourne la tête vers ses amis. Bixrow est en train d'aider Evergreen à retirer une mèche de cheveux coincée dans sa boucle d'oreille alors que Luxus refait un lien qu'il a dénoué sans faire exprès. Un rictus traverse le visage de Fried. S'il faut éloigner les deux sœurs Strauss d'Elfman, il faut également éloigner Bixrow et Luxus d'Evergreen. Le mage runique se dit qu'il est temps de faire cesser les incessants manèges de son chef, de son meilleur pote et surtout, ceux de sa meilleure amie. Le plan "pousser-Ever-dans-les-bras-de-ce-crétin-d'Elfman" est alors mis en place dans la tête de Fried. Et ça promet d'être drôle.

 **…**

Quelques minutes après cette fulgurante idée, Fried s'éclipse discrètement. Lorsqu'Evergreen s'en rend compte, il est déjà trop tard.

\- Rho bon sang ! Fried s'est enfuit !

\- Le lâche ! gronde Bixrow. Fifi ! Va vite le chercher !

\- Le chercher, le chercher ! s'exclament les quatre autre en regardant leur pote s'envoler.

Et dans un coin de la salle Fried se met à ricaner. Il attire l'attention de son totem en faisant de grands signes. Fifi s'exclame :

\- Fried ! Le chercher, le chercher !

\- Je sais, Fifi. Je sais. Mais tu m'aimes bien, pas vrai ? Tu vas m'aider à mettre mon plan à exécution, pas vrai ?

\- Pas vrai ? Pas vrai ?

Fried sourit. Les totems ne répètent que les paroles de celui qu'ils écoutent. C'est franchement un bon plan d'être le meilleur ami d'un marionnettiste un peu stupide…

Ne voyant pas Fifi revenir et sentant quelque chose d'étrange se tramer, Bixrow déclare à Luxus et Evergreen qu'il part à la recherche de son petit totem égaré. À l'instant même où il quitte les côtés d'Evergreen, Fried envoie Fifi auprès de Lisanna.

\- Bon courage, mon petit, souffle-t-il. Et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai appris.

Le petit totem s'éloigne en se dandinant. Lorsqu'il arrive auprès de la jeune Strauss, Mirajane s'exclame :

\- Oh ! Regardez. On dirait qu'un certain mage a laissé s'égarer l'un de ses petits toutous.

\- Mira, ne soit pas si moqueuse, gronde Elfman. Les totems de Bixrow ne sont pas de vulgaires toutous, je suis certains qu'ils ont une âme.

\- Mais bien sûr, soupire la jeune femme.

Fifi regarde Lisanna. Lisanna regarde le totem et elle pose sa main sur son crâne en bois.

\- Lisanna est jolie, est jolie ! s'exclame Fifi.

Fried jubile ! Il voit Bixrow approcher à grands pas alors, le mage runique se précipite sur Luxus en s'écriant :

\- Luxus-samaaaaaaa ! C'est terrible !

\- Que se passe-t-il Fried ?!

Le jeune homme se jette dans les bras de son modèle et se met à pleurnicher contre sa veste.

\- Fried, bordel, tu me baves pas dessus j'espère.

\- C'est terrible, Luxus-sama ! J'ai très envie de faire pipi mais il y a Jura qui prend toute la place !

\- Ce vieux, grogne Luxus. Ever, tu bouges pas d'ici, on revient dans un instant.

Fried approuve vivement de la tête, fermement accroché au bras de Luxus. Evergreen ne dit rien, elle se contente de soupirer en déclarant :

\- Oui, oui, je ne bouge pas d'ici.

À nouveau, Fried jubile. Car il sait que, du côté des Strauss, Fifi a réussit à éloigner Lisanna de ses frangins et Bixrow vient de tomber nez à nez avec la jolie demoiselle. Ils se regardent dans les yeux et le marionnettiste tend la main pour inviter la jeune femme. Bingo ! Fried emmène Luxus jusque dans les toilettes. Il y en a justement un qui est cassé, une fois à l'intérieur, il se referme tout seul. Fried pousse Luxus à l'intérieur. Il est coincé. Faisant semblant de paniquer encore plus, Fried se met à pleurer.

\- Pleurniche pas, Fried, bordel !

\- Mais tu es coincé, Luxus-samaaaa !

\- Bouge pas, je vais tout péter !

\- Et provoquer la colère de nos hôtes ?! Tu ne vas pas oser ! C'est toi qui bouge pas, je vais chercher quelqu'un. Les femmes ont toujours des épingles à cheveux dans leurs coiffures compliquées, non ?!

Luxus n'a le temps de ne rien dire, Fried est parti en courant. Il file chercher Mirajane, lui expliquant le problème. Après un immense éclat de rire, Mirajane suit Fried et libère Luxus de ses toilettes. Lorsque le mage de foudre sort de sa prison improvisée, Fried a déjà filé. Il est au buffet et regarde, au milieu de la piste, Bixrow et ses totems faire valser Lisanna. Puis, Fried voit Elfman regarder sa sœur avec un fin sourire.

\- Bouge ton derrière et va chercher Evergreen, crétin… grogne le mage runique.

Il n'a pas besoin de lancer une seconde incantation à destination du colosse, Elfman a aperçu Evergreen seule et s'approche d'elle en fendant la foule de son corps massif. Lorsqu'il arrive auprès d'elle, le morceau est terminé. Une nouvelle valse se fait entendre. Elfman tend la main et Evergreen se met à sourire. Elle glisse sa main dans celle du gaillard et voilà les deux mages qui se mettent à valser au son des violons. Fried est particulièrement fier de lui. Il porte un toast à la réussite de son plan mais il n'a pas le temps de savourer sa victoire. Il voit Luxus au centre de la piste valser non pas avec Mirajane mais avec Canna. Le mage runique manque de s'étouffer. Où diable est Mirajane ? Si elle ne voit plus son frère elle va s'inquiéter. Vite, Fried se retourne et pose son verre sur la table du buffet.

Là, il tombe nez à nez avec Mirajane qui le regarde avec un air malin.

\- Bonsoir, Fried. Tu cherches quelque chose ?

Le sourire qu'elle lui sert et sa petite main qui glisse innocemment vers sa cravate font augmenter d'un cran les pulsations cardiaques de Fried. Son plan a foiré. Mais où ?!

Sur la piste de danse, Lisanna enlace Bixrow, le nez plongé dans son cou, là où l'odeur du parfum est la plus forte. Luxus a posé avec passion ses mains sur les fesses de Canna et la jeune femme se laisse faire sans rien dire. Et non loin d'eux, Evergreen se met à pouffer de rire en voyant Mirajane entraîner Fried sur la piste. Elfman caresse le velours de sa robe en penchant la tête vers elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? demande-t-il.

\- Fried !

\- Ah.

Elfman se met à pouffer, serrant Evergreen plus proche de lui. La jeune femme glisse son nez contre son biceps.

\- On l'a bien eu, souffle la jeune femme.

\- Mira a parfois des plans machiavélique pour parvenir à ses fins…

\- Vu l'ingéniosité de son propre plan, Elfman, Fried est tout aussi machiavélique.

\- J'avoue.

\- Mais c'était trop drôle de le voir ainsi !

Elfman se penche et dépose un baiser sur le crâne d'Evergreen.

\- Ça prouve à quel point il tient à toi.

La jeune femme ne répond rien mais son partenaire a parfaitement raison. Elle sourit. Les violonistes lèvent leurs archets, le morceau est terminé.

\- Mademoiselle, vous restez avec moi pour la suivante ? demande le mage de Take Over.

\- Seulement si vous m'embrassez, monsieur.

Elfman se penche en avant, Evergreen glisse ses mains dans sa nuques, leurs lèvres se rencontrent. Il enserre la jeune femme contre lui. Le plan de Mirajane impliquait qu'il éloigne Evergreen de Fried pour que l'aînée Strauss puisse profiter du mage runique sur toute la soirée. Luxus avait déjà prévu d'inviter Canna, ce n'était pas une surprise, et Lisanna avait promis de s'éloigner. Le plan de Fried impliquait d'autres relations. Mais, au bout du compte, le plan d'Elfman et d'Evergreen était parfait.

Profiter des plans des autres pour obtenir un moment d'intimité, un câlin et un baiser.

Et Fried dans tout ça ? À le voir sourire sous les doigts de Mirajane, Fried est également heureux de ce changement de plan…

* * *

 **NdZ** Vous commencez à me connaître, aussi, le Mira x Fried vous a-t-il peut-être un peu étonné. En fait, j'adore vraiment le MiraLux mais là, j'avais envie de changer mes codes habituels. Vu qu'on gardait le EverElf intact (et de toute manière, ces deux là ne vont avec personne d'autres, c'est clair ?) et que je glissais déjà du Bixanna, j'me suis dit, pourquoi ne pas changer un peu et inverser mes pairings. Voilà donc Luxus avec Canna et Fried avec Mira. J'espère que le résultat est convainquant. Et ouiiii, on a eu un bisou aujourd'hui. Et demain ? Demain, le thème sera "Promice"… Des candidats à la musique de ce jour ?

Et pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


	3. Karaoké

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Merci à tous ! J'essaie de vous répondre ce dimanche mais je suis de spectacle, je suis fatiguée et surexcitée, alors, ça risque d'être un peu difficile de tout faire mais, je fais au mieux, promis !

Hier, nous avons eu du classique. Revenons à de la musique plus accessible. Un karaoké, ça vous dit ? Mouais, non, bof ? Bon. Si je vous dis que c'est un karaoké avec les filles de Fairy Tail, en mode soirée fille à Fairy Hills, ça vous branche ? Le thème est "Promice", la promesse. Et ce texte est l'ovni de cette semaine. Pourquoi ? Vous allez vite comprendre…

Les personnages ne sont pas de moi, ça se saurait.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **La large partition d'Evergreen et d'Elfman**

 **Jour 03**

 **Karaoké (promice)**

 **…**

La soirée est déjà bien avancée. Erza est en train d'essayer d'embrasser la pauvre Juvia pétrifiée d'effroi. Heureusement que Mirajane est là pour la retenir et que Wendy tire sur le bras de Juvia pour l'éloigner d'Erza. On aurait dû lui retirer son dernier verre, il a eu du mal à passer celui-là. On avait oublié qu'Erza était fragile. Ah ! Elle dort. Au moins, elle arrêtera de hurler dans le micro. Le karaoké avec les filles c'est cool mais, bourrées, c'est moins fun.

\- Evergreen !

Je me retourne. Kinana s'approche de moi, en essayant de ne pas se prendre des coups de coude de la part de Lucy, Bisca et Canna qui sont au micro. Je me décale légèrement sur ma droite pour permettre à la barmaid de s'asseoir. Elle porte une bouteille de cocktail sans alcool. Elle remplit mon verre et soupire.

\- Mirajane est incroyable. Tu as vu comment elle a assommé Erza ?

\- Euh… Elle l'a vraiment assommée ?

\- Comme je te le dis. Tu ne devais pas bien voir mais elle lui a asséné un coup d'encyclopédie sur le crâne. La pauvre Reby a vu son bouquin partir à toute vitesse sur la tête de son amie sans rien pouvoir faire. Et maintenant, Juvia pleure parce qu'elle pense que tout est de sa faute.

Je soupire en posant ma main sur l'épaule de Kinana.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour elles. Elles s'en remettront.

Elle me sourit puis, elle demande :

\- Tu t'amuses bien ?

\- Oui ! Très ! C'était vraiment une bonne idée de la part de Laki de proposer cette soirée karaoké entre filles. C'est super de toutes se retrouver ainsi. Mais je me demandais, si toi et Mira êtes là, qui a pris le relai au bar de la guilde ?

\- Le maître a assuré qu'il pourrait s'en charger. Mais, Elfman nous a promis de donner un coup de main. Tu sais, le maître, après trois chopes de bières…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, je comprends. J'approuve du chef en songeant à ce qu'elle vient de me dire. Je me demande ce que font mes garçons. Kinana ouvre la bouche pour parler mais la chanson des filles est terminée et Canna s'écrie :

\- À boire !

Aussitôt, Kinana se tend sur ses jambes et se précipite vers le bar où elle sert une pression à la mage de cartes. Je me retrouve seule. Je bois une gorgée. Mirajane et sa sœur prennent le micro, Bisca et Lucy s'affalent sur le canapé au bout duquel Erza a été couchée. Deux petites mains se posent sur mes épaules. Je relève la tête. Reby. Mirajane hure dans son micro :

\- Cassé laaaaaaa voiiiiiix !

\- Moins fort Mira ! crie Canna en mettant ses mains en porte-voix.

Reby prend place à côté de moi, m'enserrant entre ses bras.

\- Ça va ? je lui demande.

\- Mmmh mmmh… Pas vraiment.

\- Bah… ! C'est parce que Mira a frappé Erza avec ton encyclopédie ?

\- Oh, non, ça c'est rien ! Je suis… pfff…

Elle soupire en enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou. Je flaire le gros chagrin alors, je lui murmure à l'oreille qu'on va aller sur le balcon pour discuter. On se lève toutes les deux. Lucy interpelle Reby qui lui fait signe qu'elle revient. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Lisanna qui nous regarde avec interrogation. On passe par-dessus les jambes de Laki, allongée sur le ventre à discuter avec Wendy et Carla. Je pousse la baie vitrée du balcon et on se retrouve à l'air frais. Reby s'accoude à la balustrade.

\- Alors, ma puce, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- C'est Gajeel, Evergreen.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? je demande sur un ton sans doute un peu trop autoritaire.

\- Rien, rien ! C'est moi qui…

Elle pousse un long soupir et déclare d'une traite :

\- J'avais oublié qu'on faisait un karaoké ce soir et il m'avait invité au resto. J'avais accepté, lui promettant d'être à l'heure et tout… Et j'ai été obligée d'annuler ! Alors que je lui avais promis d'être là ! J'suis trop nuuulle.

Je la prends dans mes bras, elle se laisse aller.

\- Eh, Reby, c'est rien. Il y aura d'autres occasions !

\- Mais je lui avais promis ! Il avait tellement insisté ! Il se faisait une joie de me voir et tout… Et moi, j'ai tout gâché. Il avait l'air tellement dépité lorsque je lui ai dit que j'avais karaoké avec vous…

Je la regarde tendrement.

\- Tu l'aimes vraiment, ton Gajeel, pas vrai ?

\- J'en ai bien peur, Evergreen…

Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure et me regarde. Je détecte une véritable détresse dans le fond de son regard. La porte s'ouvre. Pendant une infime seconde, on entend les dernières notes de la chanson de Mirajane et Lisanna. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, Juvia nous regarde. Elle sourit puis, elle déclare :

\- Désolée, Juvia ne voulait pas déranger, Juvia retourne à l'intérieur.

\- Reste Juvia ! je dis. Tu es toute rouge, tu dois avoir tellement chaud !

Elle fait 'oui' de la tête et sort sur le balcon en prenant bien soin de refermer la baie vitrée derrière elle. Elle se dandine un peu en entendant les premières notes de la chanson suivante.

\- Oh ! Laki et Wendy ont fait un bon choix !

Elle se tourne vers nous et voit Reby à la limite des larmes. Je soupire alors que le visage de Juvia se décompose.

\- Ohlalala ! Reby ne va pas bien, pas bien du tout !

Elle s'approche et se place de l'autre côté de la petite mage. Elle passe une main dans son dos et fronce soudainement les sourcils.

\- Juvia espère bien que ce n'est pas Gajeel-kun qui a mis Reby dans cet état.

L'intéressée ne dit rien alors, la mage d'eau lève le regard vers moi. Je fais 'oui' de la tête. La bouche de Juvia forme un 'o'.

\- Oh le vilain garnement ! Juvia va aller le voir et ça va barder pour lui !

\- Ne te méprend pas, je dis. Ce n'est pas la faute du dragon slayer.

\- Ah ?

Alors, Reby raconte à nouveau son histoire. À la fin du récit, Juvia se met à sourire et enserre Reby dans ses bras.

\- Gajeel-kun n'est rancunier qu'envers ses ennemis. Il n'oserait pas te faire le moindre mal. Mais pour te faire pardonner, tu peux l'emmener à un concert de blues. Il adore ça ! Quand Juvia et Gajeel-kun étaient encore à Phantom Lord, plusieurs fois Gajeel-kun a emmené Juvia à un concert. Il ressemble tellement à un enfant dans ces cas là !

La mage d'eau se met à rire doucement, sans doute à la vision d'un souvenir. Ça me fait sourire. Reby semble avoir retrouvé un semblant de bonne humeur. Elle nous regarde et nous remercie. Juvia semble gênée. Cette fille a toujours été d'un compliqué… On entend les applaudissements des filles, saluant la prestation de Laki et Wendy. Derrière la baie vitrée, je vois Lucy faire de grands gestes dans notre direction.

\- Oh ! s'exclame Reby en se levant. J'avais promis un duo avec Lucy de son chanteur préféré ! J'arrive !

Elle se sauve, nous intimant de la suivre pour l'écouter. Juvia se lève et me regarde. Elle penche la tête sur le côté et déclare :

\- Evergreen est dans la lune.

\- Pardon, Juvia. Je pensais à Reby et Gajeel. Ils vont bien ensemble, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Juvia est totalement d'accord ! Juvia a toujours été peinée de voir Gajeel-kun si brutal avec les autres. Reby est la seule fille avec laquelle il est aussi doux.

\- Sauf toi.

\- Oh non, non ! Même avec Juvia, Gajeel-kun ne mâche pas ses mots. Non, avec Reby, Gajeel-kun fait très attention.

Je souris.

\- Trop mignon !

\- Juvia est tellement d'accord ! Juvia espère vraiment que cet idiot aura le courage de le lui dire.

\- Gajeel est également amoureux d'elle ?!

Juvia tourne sa tête vers moi et me regarde avec deux grands yeux ronds. Elle entre dans la salle en déclarant :

\- Evergreen, tu es aveugle pour ne pas l'avoir vu…

\- Désolée, je marmonne. Je suis pas douée pour voir ça…

Je pousse la baie vitrée, le son est fort mais j'entends bien Juvia me dire :

\- Et bien, tu devrais ouvrir les yeux. Il n'y a pas que Gajeel-kun qui est amoureux à la guilde.

Le temps de me retourner, Juvia s'est fait alpaguer par Erza réveillée qui s'excuse d'avoir tenté de l'embrasser tout à l'heure. Je fronce les sourcils. Je n'aime pas vraiment ce que m'a dit mon amie. Je n'aime pas vraiment qu'on me rappelle des choses que je sais déjà… Haussant les épaules, je retrouve une place assise à côté de Wendy qui mange une spirale de réglisse en la déroulant petit à petit. Elle lève la tête vers moi et son regard s'illumine.

\- Evergreen-san ! Je ne t'ai pas encore entendu chanter !

\- C'est normal, je n'aime pas chanter.

Pendant une seconde, elle ne dit rien puis, elle se met debout sur son pouf et elle s'exclame :

\- Evergreen-san n'a pas encore chanté !

À cet instant précis, si Mirajane avait eu mon pouvoir, j'aurai été pétrifiée sur place. Elle se lève d'un bond, arrache la chope de Canna, se plante devant moi, m'intime de boire cul sec la pression de la mage de carte et me pousse ensuite sur la scène. D'un claquement de doigt, elle appelle sa sœur et elle lance une chanson. Je sursaute. C'est ma chanson préférée ! Une vieille musique rock aux notes mélancoliques qui parle d'amour, tellement poignante. Je sens des frissons parcourir mes bras. Je suis tellement captivée par l'accompagnement musical que je loupe les premières paroles. Mirajane et Lisanna les font à ma place mais bien vite, ma voix se joint à la leur. C'est étrange. J'ai l'impression de dépareiller au milieu des deux sœurs mais pourtant, nos voix s'accordent et, pas à un seul moment je ne regrette d'hausser le ton. À la fin, on nous applaudit bien fort. Mais nous sommes aussi très vite éjectées de la scène car Canna, vexée d'avoir vu sa bière disparaître dans mon gosier, me prends le micro des mains et improvise un solo un peu éméché. Moi, je cherche une place où m'asseoir mais, à vrai dire je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de trouver un siège.

Soudainement, la baie vitrée s'ouvre sur un Natsu déguisé en ninja suivi d'un Grey à moitié nu.

\- À l'attaque les mecs ! On leur pique les chips et on se casse ! hurle Natsu en entrant dans la salle.

\- Grey, punaise ! hurle la voix de Max un peu plus loin. J'ai glissé sur ton pantalon ! Tu serais gentil de garder ton costume intégralement !

\- Oups !

C'est à n'y plus rien comprendre ! Tout à coup, les mages masculins de Fairy Tail sont tous dans notre salle et nous piquent les chips. Je vois même Gajeel embarquer Reby.

\- Hérétiques ! hurle Erza en brandissant une bouteille vide en guise d'épée. Vous n'avez pas le droit de pénétrer dans Fairy Hills ! C'est un sanctuaire féminin !

\- Cool ! s'écrie Luxus de son sourire carnassier.

\- Lux ! je crie. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?!

\- On est là pour te kidnapper ! s'écrie une voix dans mon dos.

Je me retourne mais c'est trop tard, je suis déjà dans les bras de Bixrow. Le bougre m'a eu par surprise. Je lui balance mes pieds à la figure. Ça ne lui fait pas grand-chose mais ça a le mérite de le surprendre et je peux m'échapper de ses bras. Je voix Laki lutter contre Max et Warren. Wendy intervient, tentant d'assommer les deux hommes à l'aide de son pouf. Plus loin, j'entends Carla s'écrier qu'Happy l'embarque. Je cherche la sortie du regard. Dans la précipitation d'un des débiles de la guilde, la lumière a été coupée mais le karaoké continue de tourner. Le son est très fort. Je reconnais là un célèbre air de métal symphonique mais je ne m'arrête pas, je dois échapper à ce massacre. Je vois la sortie, je m'y précipite. Sur le balcon, il n'y a personne. J'entends aux étages inférieurs Grey hurler à Juvia de le laisser tranquille. Vite, je dois m'échapper. Si je prends par les toits, ça va être risqué mais je peux m'en sortir sans être vue.

Ou presque.

J'ai à peine fait trois pas sur le balcon que je sens un bras enserrer ma taille. Je veux crier mais une main immense vient obstruer ma bouche. Il n'y a qu'un seul homme à la guilde qui a d'aussi grandes mains. Elfman Strauss.

Je tente de le mordre. Mais mes petites dents contre ses doigts ont autant d'efficacité qu'une fourmi contre un ours. Je me débats.

\- Calme-toi, me murmure-t-il dans l'oreille. Fried et Bixrow n'ont rien vu.

J'arrête de me débattre et Elfman me relâche. Je me retourne pour lui faire face. J'ai vraiment envie de lui foutre une gifle. Mais je le vois mettre son index sur ses lèvres, m'intimant le silence. Je reste sans voix. Est-ce que cet homme me donne des ordres ? Il me prend la main et me montre un passage sur les toits. Je crois qu'on va passer par là. Il m'interroge du regard, je fais 'oui' de la tête. Il sourit et m'attrape par la taille avant de s'élancer. Je ferme les yeux. La musique du karaoké se fait de plus en plus lointaine.

Lorsque j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux, je me trouve sur la plage du lac, juste à côté du dortoir des filles. Je regarde Elfman qui contemple le bâtiment les mains sur les hanches. J'ai envie de lui demander pourquoi. Mais, il pose son regard azur sur moi et s'exclame :

\- Oh ! Pardon pour la brutalité de la chose. Je m'excuse, une petite promenade nocturne, mademoiselle ?!

Il me tend son bras. Je le regarde incrédule. Il ne semble pas comprendre. Je me masse l'arrête du nez.

\- Elf… Tu viens de m'interrompre au beau milieu d'un karaoké et…

\- Je sais ! Tu chantais bien d'ailleurs !

\- Je… Arg ! Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ! Bref ! Tu me kidnappes alors que je suis pieds nus et que je n'ai même pas de pull !

L'idiot semble réfléchir un instant puis, il défait sa veste, la passe sur mes épaules, retire ses chaussures les prends dans sa main gauche et me tend son bras droit en souriant.

\- Une petite promenade nocturne, mademoiselle ?!

\- C'est une blague…

Je soupire mais je glisse mon bras contre le sien. J'ai beau faire semblant, j'ai beau le nier, j'ai beau détourner le regard, je le sais. Elfman et ses yeux azurs, Elfman et sa carrure de colosse, Elfman et ses mains de géant, Elfman et sa gentillesse… Elfman me fait craquer et je suis incapable de lui refuser quoi que se soit. Depuis longtemps, je le sais.

Je suis amoureuse d'Elfman.

Au loin, le karaoké a repris. J'entends des voix d'hommes. Les filles ont dû réussir à les convaincre de partager l'alcool et les chips s'ils chantaient avec elles. Erza gèrera tout ça demain, après avoir dessoulé. En attendant, ils vont bien s'amuser.

Et moi, je pose ma tête contre le bras d'Elfman. Nous marchons tous les deux sur le sable. Son bras glisse jusqu'à ma taille, il m'enserre fortement. Depuis longtemps, je le sais.

Elfman m'aime aussi.

Je m'arrête et je lève la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il s'arrête lui aussi. Je pose mes deux mains sur sa poitrine et je me lève sur la pointe des pieds. Je suis beaucoup trop petite pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Mais j'aimerai vraiment le faire. Il fait un sourire, je dois faire une petite moue déçue. Il me prend dans ses bras et me soulève de terre. Nos deux têtes sont désormais à hauteur. J'ai vraiment envie de l'embrasser.

\- Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? je lui demande.

\- Parce qu'on avait envie de vous embêter.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de gosses !

Elfman hausse les épaules.

\- Gajeel avait envie de garder Reby pour lui tout seul mais il ne trouvait personne à rallier à sa noble cause. Alors, j'ai déclaré aux gars que vous aviez de l'alcool à volonté et des chips. Natsu a été partant, Grey l'a suivi et tous les autres aussi.

\- Et toi alors, gros balourds ?

\- Moi ? C'est toi que je voulais.

Il sourit. Je crois que je souris malgré moi, glissant mes mains dans sa nuque. Nos fronts se touchent. Je ne résiste plus à l'envie de l'embrasser. Il répond à mon baiser, calant son nez contre le mien pour avoir un accès plus large à mes lèvres. Cet homme est gourmand, je m'en rends compte.

Cet homme m'aime vraiment.

Lorsqu'il éloigne ses lèvres des miennes, je fais une petite moue et je déclare :

\- Et maintenant ? Que vas-tu faire ?

\- J'aurai aimé te ramener chez moi, enlever tes fringues une à une, embrasser chaque parcelle de ta peau et te mettre au chaud dans mon lit, dans mes bras.

Il me murmure ces mots à l'oreille, tout en me déposant au sol. Mes pieds s'enfoncent dans le sable humide et froid. Je ferme les yeux en soupirant.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu "j'aurai aimé" ? je souffle.

\- Parce que ce soir, c'est pas possible. Fried et Bixrow doivent te chercher partout. J'ai vraiment envie de t'embarquer, de te garder pour moi tout seul… Comme Gajeel l'a fait à Reby. Mais… comment dire euh…

\- Disons que mes gardes du corps ne sont pas du même acabit que ceux de Reby, c'est ça ?

Elfman avoue, gêné. Je caresse sa joue et je l'embrasse à nouveau. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Bix, Fried et Lux sont de véritables protecteurs. Un peu trop collants, je dirai même. Elfman me serre contre lui.

\- Mais je te promets Evergreen, qu'un jour, tu seras à moi. Rien qu'à moi…

\- C'est une vraie promesse, Elfman ?

Il me tend son petit doigt, j'y accroche le mien. Il sourit en déposant un baiser sur mes lèvres. C'est une vraie promesse. Je suis amoureuse d'un crétin fini, un immense nigaud mais, je sais que c'est un homme qui tiendra sa promesse.

\- Parole d'homme, murmure-t-il.

* * *

 **NdZ** Yes ! Pari tenu, deux jours d'affilés un baiser ! Et ceux qui me connaissent ont dû le remarquer, c'était un texte à la première personne du singulier. C'est vraiment un exercice difficile pour moi, j'espère que ça n'a pas été un fiasco… Celui-ci était plus long que les précédents. Mais le plus long OS de cette semaine arrivera demain. Vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que demain, le thème c'est "UA" et que tout est permis. Ça vous inspire une musique ? Le choix est vaste, hein ? Allez, courage ! On se retrouve demain !

Et pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


	4. Rap

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Ahlala. Mon UA… Il fait presque 5000 mots, c'est long, j'en conviens. Et encore, il aurait pu être plus long ! J'me suis retenue. J'ai réfréné mes ardeurs d'écriture, faut pas croire. Le texte du jour est donc autour du rap. Et je préfère prévenir : ce texte est vulgaire, très vulgaire.

Merci de toujours être là ! Je vous adore !

Les personnages ne sont pas de moi, ça se saurait.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **La large partition d'Evergreen et d'Elfman**

 **Jour 04**

 **Rap (UA)**

 **…**

Il appuie sur le bouton. L'interphone grésille. Il étouffe un bâillement. Un déclic et une voix.

\- _Ouais ?!_

\- C'est moi, Bix, ouvre.

\- _Mec ! C'est la guerre, ici !_

\- Hein ?! T'as fumé quoi mon pote ?

\- _Putain, c'est la guerre, j'te jure !_

Il soupire.

\- Façon de parler, Bix, ça l'est depuis longtemps. Tu m'ouvres oui ou merde ?

La porte se débloque dans un claquement sec. Il la pousse du bout du pied et pénètre dans le hall. Il réprime un haut le cœur en sentant l'odeur de moisi et de pisse qui traine. Il grimpe les marches 3 par 3 et entre dans l'appartement au dernier étage.

En refermant la porte derrière lui, il retire ses godasses et les pousse auprès des autres. Il y a au moins 10 paires. Des éclats de voix proviennent du salon. Il fronce les sourcils et passe sa tête par l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Ah ! Le voilà ! Luxus écoute ça ! Gajeel fricote avec la p'tite Reby des Shadows !

Luxus s'approche en soupirant. Assis par terre autour d'une table sur laquelle trône un cendrier presque plein et des bouteilles de bière à moitié vide, cinq jeunes adultes sont en pleine conversation. Bixrow fait signe à Luxus d'approcher et poursuit son discours en désignant un jeune homme en face de lui assis à côté d'une jeune femme fumant une clope bien entamée.

\- C'est n'iiiiimporte quoi, Luxus ! Tu t'rends compte ?! Le mec là, il veut sortir avec la fille des Shadows !

\- Ouais et alors ? grogne l'intéressé.

\- Mais putain, Gajeel ! Ils sont sous la protection des Fire ! T'as déjà mis à mal les deux loubards des Shadows et maintenant, tu te tapes la nénette !

\- Je me tape pas la nénette ! Reby n'est pas une pute, merde.

\- Il n'empêche qu'elle est sous la protection des putains de Fire, nos ennemis légendaires !

\- N'exagère pas, Bix… souffle un jeune homme à la longue chevelure verte en enfilant cul sec la fin de sa bouteille de bière. Ever ?

Il brandit sa bouteille en regardant la jeune femme en face de lui. Elle soupire, pose sur la table brinquebalante sa bouteille et s'échappe par une porte ouverte. Elle en ressort quasiment aussitôt, deux bouteilles de bière à la main. Elle en donne une à celui qui l'a demandée et ouvre l'autre qu'elle tend à Luxus. Le nouveau venu engloutit la moitié de sa boisson, pousse un long soupir et déclare, en s'affalant dans le vieux fauteuil déglingué qui lui appartient :

\- Ok, les Fire sont nos ennemis. Ok, les Shadows sont sous leur protection. Mais, merde, Bix. Qu'est-ce que ça fait, hein ?

\- Mais si les Fire l'apprennent, Natsu va nous déclarer la guerre !

\- Il l'a déjà fait y'a longtemps quand il est sorti avec Lisanna, déclare l'homme aux cheveux verts.

Bixrow se tait instantanément, détourne le regard, prend sa bière et tourne le dos à son pote.

\- Fried, remue pas le couteau dans la plaie… souffle Evergreen en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Ouais. Bon. Gajeel, c'est quoi le problème ?

\- Putain, Lux, y'a pas d'problèmes ! C'est Bix qu'en invente, là ! Y m'soule, là ! Moi, j'fais rien d'mal avec la p'tite des Shadows ! Et pis, déjà, elle m'a dit que les Shadows essayaient de se détacher des Fire.

\- Ça reste les Fire, grogne Bix.

\- Putain mais tu vas la fermer toi ! gronde Luxus en frappant son fauteuil.

\- Mais ça te dérange pas toi ?!

\- Bix, putain, le seul truc qui me dérange c'est que tu te mêles des affaires des autres !

Il boit une gorgée de bière et ajoute :

\- Et aussi le fait que Gajeel aime les naines sans nibards.

\- Ta gueule, Lux ou je te… !

\- Gajeel.

La jeune femme à côté de l'énervé vient de poser sa main sur son épaule, donnant une légère pression sur le jeune homme.

\- Laisse. On ferait mieux de rentrer. Lily va tourner en rond, j'ai pas envie qu'il me nique encore la tapisserie. Ce chat ne sait pas pisser dans sa litière si tu n'es pas là pour le surveiller.

Elle se lève d'un ample et gracieux mouvement. Elle inspire la dernière bouffée de sa cigarette et l'écrase dans le cendrier.

\- Merci pour la bière, Ever. À charge de revanche. Désolée du dérangement, Lux. Gajeel sait bien où ne pas marcher. Reby aussi. Laissons décanter. Si les Fire viennent nous chercher des noises, on sait se défendre.

\- Ça va Juvia. Putain. Si les Fire viennent vous chercher des noises à cause de cette planche à pain…

\- Luxus !

\- Gajeel, la ferme.

\- … J'disais, si les Fire viennent foutre leur merde, on sera là pour répliquer. J'ameuterai Bacchus et sa bande d'ivrogne, on fera ça réglo. Te fais pas prendre, Gajeel, c'est tout.

\- Tu m'connais, Lux. Allez, Juby, on se casse.

Il se lève et sort de la pièce en trainant des pieds. Luxus s'affale dans son fauteuil tandis que Fried roule un joint sur un coin de table. Bixrow s'allonge au sol et Evergreen se lève pour raccompagner les deux autres. Lorsqu'elle arrive dans l'entrée, Gajeel est déjà sorti. Il ne reste que Juvia qui s'excuse.

\- T'en fais pas, souffle Evergreen.

\- Gajeel est vraiment con quand on le titille sur ses affaires persos.

\- Je le comprends. On est tous pareils ici. C'est pour ça que ça clash dès le moindre dérapage.

Quelqu'un dans la pièce d'à côté met de la musique. Une sorte de rap urbain super électronique qui fait vibrer les enceintes. Evergreen soupire en levant les yeux au plafond. Juvia a un sourire. Elle glisse une clope éteinte à la commissure de ses lèvres et embrasse Evergreen sur la joue.

\- Bonne soirée poulette.

\- À toi aussi, ma grosse. Tu viens à la boxe demain soir ?

\- Si Gajeel me laisse partir, ouais. Tu sais bien qu'il supporte pas de me savoir seule dans les rues.

\- Ah le con. Genre tu sais pas te défendre.

Juvia commence à descendre les escaliers et réplique :

\- Ha ouais ! Un jour, j'le foutrais à terre, il pigera peut-être ! Allez, tchao !

\- Salut Juvia !

Evergreen referme la porte. La musique lui casse les oreilles. Elle va baisser le son au poste. Bixrow grogne :

\- Putain, ma zic, Ever !

\- Bix ! T'as pris une taf et t'es déjà défoncé ! Putain, ouvrez une fenêtre, merde, ça pue !

Luxus et Fried se mettent à rire.

\- Le mec est défoncé…

\- Rigole pas Fried, tu devrais te voir quand t'as pris 15 bières.

\- La ferme, Bix, tu racontes des conneries.

\- Les mecs… soupire Luxus. Gajeel fricote avec Reby ?!

\- Mais putain, laisse-le faire ce qu'il veut ! gronde Evergreen.

\- Nan mais, Ever… Reby quoi ! C'est pas la plus bonasse du quartier ! Il vit dans la même piaule que Juvia qu'est bonne comme pas deux et j'parie qu'il a jamais posé la main sur son cul.

\- Ah si, il a déjà posé la main sur son cul, réplique Fried. Je l'ai vu, un jour qu'un des gars des Lamia la regardaient de travers.

\- C'est une façon de parler, Fried, rhoooo.

\- Ah !

\- Mais ouais ! J'veux dire qu'il a jamais couché avec elle, quoi ! Alors qu'elle est mille fois mieux que la naine des Shadows.

Evergreen grogne en frappant le crâne de Luxus.

\- Quoi ? grogne l'intéressé.

\- J'aime pas quand tu manques de respect aux femmes.

Il se met à ricaner en donnant une fessée à la jeune femme.

\- Putain, c'est quoi ton délire ! hurle-t-elle.

\- Ta gueule Ever.

\- Lux ! grondent les deux autres en se redressant.

Furieuse et vexée, Evergreen fout une gifle à Luxus et file dans sa chambre sous les rires de Luxus et les grognements des deux autres.

 **…**

Il fait nuit. Les rues sont sombres et très mal fréquentées à cette heure tardive. Luxus et sa bande se trouve dans le bar des Quatro, leur lieu de bibine et de fricotage. Derrière le comptoir, Bacchus le proprio discute avec Luxus de l'histoire de Gajeel. Dans un coin, Fried et Bixrow bien éméchés jouent au poker avec des potes. Evergreen les regarde en essayant de déguster son monaco, dérangée par les mecs ivres qui reluquent son derrière.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre avec fracas et un jeune homme brun, la cigarette à la bouche et le torse à l'air, fait son entrée. Aussitôt, le silence se fait et tous les regards se posent sur le nouveau venu. Des grognements sourds se font entendre. Il n'est pas le bienvenu. Derrière le bar, Bacchus essuie des verres en regardant l'étranger. Luxus tire une clope, se tourne et s'exclame, faussement jovial :

\- Grey ! Putain, Grey, j'allais d'mander qui a du feu, j'pensais que tu pourrais m'aider mais visiblement l'allumette n'est pas avec toi ce soir.

\- Salut, Luxus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici, Grey. On avait convenu avec ton chef que ce bar était notre endroit. L'allumette a la mémoire courte ?!

Le nouveau s'arrête devant Luxus et observe la salle d'un regard circulaire. Il salue de la tête Fried et Bixrow, qui lui tire la langue en retour.

\- Désolé du dérangement, Luxus. Natsu m'a juste demandé de faire passer un message.

\- Ouais, et c'est quoi ?!

Grey s'arrête un instant. Il capte le regard d'Evergreen une infime poignée de secondes.

\- Accouche, le glaçon où je te fais cracher le morceau et tes tripes avec !

\- C'est juste que nos poulettes sont nos poulettes.

Luxus lève un sourcil interrogateur avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Hé les mecs, vous entendez ça ?! L'allumette veut se farcir un harem ?!

Un immense éclat de rire envahit le bar. Grey baisse la tête et fait demi-tour en grognant :

\- Marre-toi Luxus, quand Natsu te pètera les dents de devant, tu feras moins le fier.

\- Qu'il y vienne ! gronde Luxus en brandissant son verre. Qu'il y vienne !

Il ajoute quelque chose mais Grey ne l'entend pas, il est déjà dehors à l'air frais. Il fait quelques pas, s'arrête pour rallumer sa cigarette et met les mains dans ses poches en regardant le ciel. On dirait presque qu'il attend quelque chose.

\- Elle n'est pas là ce soir.

Grey se retourne. Devant la porte du bar, Evergreen le regarde, adossée au mur. Entre ses doigts, elle tripote un mégot terminé. Elle le jette d'un geste habile dans le cendrier.

\- Fais gaffe à toi, Ever. Luxus est un fou furieux.

\- J'ai bon espoir de faire changer les mentalités de merde de ce quartier, Grey. Toi et Juvia, vous faites partie de ces changements invisibles qui opèrent pour notre futur à tous.

\- Tu parles comme une psy, gronde Grey en se retournant. Bonne soirée, Ever.

\- J'y crois, Grey ! Juvia aussi. Tu devrais en faire autant.

Le jeune homme s'éloigne en grommelant :

\- Faudrait déjà que je réussisse à ne pas me faire aplatir par Gajeel…

Evergreen le regarde sans rien dire et retourne discrètement à l'intérieur.

 **…**

Le cours de boxe a lieu dans un gymnase à 2 kilomètres de son appart. Evergreen a pris l'habitude de faire le trajet seule, son sac sur l'épaule, sa démarche lourde et la tête baissée, son casque sur les oreilles. En vérité, le gymnase n'est pas loin mais la route la plus directe fait passer en plein dans le coin des Fire, alors, elle fait toujours un détour. Elle prend la route qui passe devant l'épicerie arabe à laquelle elle achète toujours une barre de céréale en revenant de la boxe. Evergreen marche sans s'arrêter, traversant entre les voitures. Dans ses oreilles résonne sa chanson préférée. Un rythme fort, des paroles poignantes prônant le respect des autres et l'égalité. Evergreen aime cette chanson tout comme le groupe. Elle aimerait tellement que les gars écoutent un peu ça… En tournant à un coin de rue, elle se heurte à quelqu'un. Comme elle marchait à bonne allure, elle termine sur les fesses, son casque projeté au sol. Elle réprime un soupir de douleur et secoue la tête.

\- Ça va ? demande-t-on au-dessus d'elle.

\- Ouais, ça peut aller, répond-elle.

On lui tend la main pour l'aider à se relever. Evergreen lève la tête et son visage se fige dans une expression entre l'étonnement et le dégout. Penché sur elle, un grand gaillard aux cheveux blancs la dévisage avec cette même expression. Evergreen détourne la tête et ignore la main de l'homme.

\- C'est bon merci.

\- Pardon, j'te laisse.

Et il s'éloigne, laissant Evergreen récupérer son casque et se relever sans rien dire. Il se retourne pour l'observer de loin. Elle a déjà repris sa route. Mais il ne sait pas qu'elle l'a observé s'éloigner…

\- Elfman ? s'étonne Juvia en entendant le récit de son amie dans les vestiaires du gymnase.

\- Lui-même. Je lui ai foncé dedans !

\- Il a rien dit, rien fait ?

\- Rien du tout.

\- Bah merde ! Un gars des Fire qui s'excite pas sur un Raijin ? J'imaginais pas ça possible !

\- Objectivement, Elfman fait pas partie des Fire, Juvia. Il tient le bar avec sa sœur mais tu sais bien qu'à l'époque où Natsu sortait avec Lisanna, ils ont pas eu trop le choix que de se soumettre. Erza était bien plus forte que Mirajane. Depuis la disparition de la cadette et surtout depuis que Natsu a retrouvé une nouvelle copine, c'est compliqué pour les Strauss.

Les deux femmes se taisent un instant. Juvia termine de lacer ses chaussures et se redresse en étirant son dos. Elle avance vers la salle d'entraînement en se tournant vers son amie, un air interrogateur sur le visage.

\- Et d'ailleurs… Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là, le gars Strauss ?!

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ?! réplique Evergreen en suivant son amie dans la salle. On était en zone neutre, chacun fait ce qu'il veut ici.

\- Tu crois qu'il subit vraiment la loi de ce connard de Natsu et de sa bande ?

\- Va savoir de quoi cette furie d'Erza est capable de faire…

Elles entament leur échauffement, courant autour du ring, silencieuses. Les questions se bousculent dans leur tête. Et leurs rêves de liberté et d'égalité ne s'en sentent qu'encore plus prisonniers…

 **…**

Elles se sont bien battues ce soir. Elles se battent toujours ensemble, les autres ne les approchent pas. Il faut dire aussi que les deux amies savent se défendre et que les autres filles du cours sont plutôt des trentenaires venues faire de la boxe pour canaliser leurs tensions du boulot et des gosses à la maison. Evergreen et Juvia ont toujours considéré le cours de boxe comme le seul moyen d'égaler leurs amis masculins dans les bastons entre bandes. Et elles sont de plus en plus fréquentes. Surtout avec les Fire.

Sur le chemin du retour, les deux femmes se séparent à l'épicerie. Evergreen achète sa barre de céréale, Juvia se prend une limonade. Elles s'embrassent, se souhaitent une bonne nuit et prennent chacune un chemin différent. En rentrant chez elle, Juvia pense à Grey. Evergreen lui a raconté l'histoire de la veille. Son cœur bat la chamade. Grey a beau faire partie des Fire jusqu'au bout des ongles, elle en est complètement amoureuse. Il ne se passe rien entre eux. Mais les regards qu'il lui lance sont de longues déclarations muettes à ses sentiments refoulés.

Sur sa route du retour, Evergreen remet sa musique et son casque. Là, elle s'isole dans cette bulle et elle a bien l'intention de n'en sortir qu'arrivée à l'appart. Mais le sort est contre elle ce soir. Un mouvement suspect sur sa droite attire soudain son attention. Elle relève la tête juste assez pour voir ce qu'il se passe. Un groupe de mecs est en train de tabasser un p'tit gars ramassé en boule sur le trottoir. Evergreen retire son casque et traverse en courant la rue. Elle ne reconnait pas les vestes des types mais elle reconnait parfaitement la victime. Elle se rue sur le premier mec et lui assène un violent coup du plat de la main contre les côtes. Le gars chancèle un peu. Elle profite de cet instant d'inattention des deux autres pour leur foutre un coup de talon dans le nez. Chacun. Elle termine par coller une gifle monstrueuse au premier gars, le chef du groupe.

\- Barrez-vous bandes de cons !

Les trois reconnaissent la jeune femme des Raijin et se cassent sans rien demander d'autre. Evergreen se penche sur le gars au sol qui la regarde avec un air rassuré.

\- Ever ! Merci beaucoup… de ton aide…

Il se met à tousser et crache un filet de sang sur le bitum. La jeune femme lui tend sa main en souriant.

\- Ishiya… Toi et tes gars, vous êtes sous la protection de Luxus et des Raijin, tu sais ce que ça signifie. Tu peux marcher ?

\- Je vais pouvoir, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

\- Laisse-moi au moins te raccompagner jusqu'à votre appart'. J'suis sûre qu'Eve doit s'inquiéter.

\- Eve s'inquiète tout le temps, soupire Ishiya.

En effet, lorsque la jeune femme sonne à l'appartement, le jeune Eve descend les marches 5 par 5 pour venir au secours d'Ishiya, son chef. Puis, il remercie mille fois Evergreen et la jeune femme peut rentrer chez elle. Elle se dit qu'il est déjà bien tard et que les gars vont sans doute s'inquiéter pour elle. Puis, elle se souvient que ce soir c'est l'anniversaire de Canna, la copine du patron du Quatro. Les gars doivent déjà être ivres morts. Elle soupire. Au moins, elle aura droit à une soirée tranquille.

Elle veut remettre son casque tout en marchant mais une imposante silhouette attire son regard, au carrefour juste en face d'elle. Evergreen fronce les sourcils, gardant son casque autour de la nuque. Elle enfonce ses mains dans ses poches et continue son chemin. En passant devant la grande silhouette, elle ne détache pas son regard de sa route et passe, sans ralentir ni accélérer sa marche.

\- Tu sais te défendre, tonne une grosse voix.

Evergreen s'arrête et se retourne.

\- Ça t'pose un problème ?

\- Nullement.

Les rues commencent à devenir sombres. Juste au-dessus du colosse, un lampadaire grésille et s'allume lentement. Le visage d'Elfman Strauss apparait dans une lumière blafarde. Il ne bouge pas mais regarde fixement Evergreen. Ils se dévisagent une longue minute.

\- Je trouve ça cool, une femme qui se laisse pas faire.

\- On n'a pas vraiment le choix, ici.

\- Tu pratiques les arts martiaux ?

Elle secoue négativement la tête.

\- Boxe.

\- Classe !

La rue est encore animée mais Evergreen entend bien la musique qui sort de son casque. Elle connait son MP3 par cœur et les basses de chacune de ses chansons sont uniques.

\- Tu comptes passer ta soirée ici, sans bouger ?! demande-t-elle, impatiente.

\- J'étais en train de me demander si j'avais le droit de te proposer un verre.

Elfman se met à bouger. Il s'approche, respectant une certaine distance entre elle et lui. Les mains dans les poches, il lui montre qu'il n'a aucune mauvaise intention. Elle hausse les épaules et lui lance un regard dédaigneux.

\- Tu sais bien que c'est contre les lois de nos deux clans. Les Fire et les Raijin ne devront en aucun cas entrer en contact les uns et les autres. C'est valable pour les bandes membres des deux groupes.

\- J'ai jamais signé pour ça, tu sais. Ça m'fait chier au possible ! Et pis, j'en ai marre de voir ce péteux de Natsu regarder les gens du quartier comme si c'étaient des chiens, comme si c'est lui qui dirigeait tout. Franchement, sincèrement. Evergreen, votre chef a mille fois plus de mérite que Natsu. Je t'offre un verre, alors ?!

Elle penche la tête et le regarde avec un air interrogateur.

\- Elfman Strauss… Tu me dragues ?!

\- Pfff ! soupire le colosse. Même si je le voulais, j'en serai incapable. T'es une Raijin. Tu vaux mille fois mieux que moi.

\- Ok. Tu me dragues. Je me demande juste… pourquoi ?

Elle s'approche de lui. Elfman peut sentir sa veste effleurer son avant bras. Il peut sentir également l'odeur de son déo et celle plus prenante de son parfum. Il peut à loisir contempler ses yeux verts et ses boucles claires emmêlées dans le fil de son casque. Il sourit.

\- Faut-il une raison pour trouver une femme jolie ?

Evergreen garde le silence. Elfman poursuit :

\- Non. Nous les mecs, on n'a pas besoin de se justifier. Quand une meuf nous plait, elle nous plait point. "Nos poulettes sont nos poulettes" dit Natsu. C'est tellement sexiste. Et ses mecs alors ?... Je remarque bien le manège de Grey. Il ne joue pas au messager juste pour se faire bien voir. C'est comment qu'elle s'appelle la p'tite blunette qui traine avec Gajeel ?... Jubine… Jufa…

\- Juvia.

\- Voilà, Juvia. C'est pour elle qu'il va traîner ses fesses dans votre coin, non ?! Et Gajeel, parlons-en de Gajeel ! Il parait qu'il se fait la petite des Shadows.

\- Ah non, il nous a assuré que c'était pas une pute !

\- Te leurres pas, Evergreen. Reby est bien plus friponne qu'elle ne le laisse croire. Si elle reste sous notre protection c'est que Natsu a une bonne influence sur les deux idiots qui lui servent de garde du corps… Pff, la blague. Ils sont même pas foutus capables de remarquer que Gajeel marche en plein milieu de leurs platebandes !

Evergreen contemple son interlocuteur.

\- Comment tu sais tout ça toi ?

\- J'regarde tout ce qui s'passe au bar, je retiens les bribes de conversations que j'arrive à entendre. Qu'est-ce que j'ai d'autre à faire ? J'ai aucun espoir en restant à ma place. Autant essayer de trouver la faille qui me permettrait d'en sortir. Reby l'a trouvée, Grey s'y engouffre doucement et moi…

\- Toi, t'as dis que tu me payais un verre ! On va aller dans le p'tit troquet là-bas. C'est en terrain neutre et j't'assure que leur cocktail maison déboite tout.

Ils entrent dans le bar, prennent deux cocktails et s'installent à une table bien au fond de la salle, avec aucune vue sur l'extérieur. Là, perdus dans les vapeurs de clopes, à l'abri du flot de rap qui se déverse des enceintes au-dessus du comptoir, ils continuent de discuter.

\- Elfman… Tu sais, Luxus est pire qu'un vieux con lorsqu'on ne fait pas ce qu'il dit.

\- Ouais, j'sais. Mira m'a mise en garde.

\- Ta sœur ?

\- Elle est sortie avec ton chef avant que Natsu nous embarque Lisanna. Ça lui a miné le moral, ça tu sais.

Il soupire, prend une gorgée et repose son verre sur la table crade.

\- Lisanna était follement amoureuse de Natsu. Elle l'aurait suivi les yeux fermés. Mais elle avait que 14 ans ! Merde, tu t'rends compte ? Pour Mira, c'était impensable de laisser sa sœur seule avec Natsu, le gars qui avait déjà posé sa poigne de fer dans le quartier. Elle a tout quitté pour suivre Lisanna. Luxus en faisait partie. Ça l'a achevé.

\- Merde… Je savais pas… Voilà pourquoi il a horreur qu'on en parle ! À chaque fois, il nous dit de faire gaffe à Bix mais en fait, il fait ça pour lui !... Oh, le con…

\- Bix ?! Attends Evergreen, qu'est-ce que Bixrow vient faire là-dedans ?!

\- Tu piges pas ?

Il la regarde, incrédule. Elle sourit doucement en baissant les yeux.

\- Bix était amoureux de ta p'tite sœur.

\- Quoi ? Bix ?! Cette grande courge, là ?!

\- Lui-même.

\- Mais attend, merde, il a au moins 10 ans de plus qu'elle !

\- 7, Elfman. 7 ans…

\- Bah merde, ça c'est fort. Mira qui sortait avec Luxus et Bixrow qu'était amoureux de Lisanna…

Il songe un instant puis, il se penche vers Evergreen et déclare :

\- Ça doit être pour ça que je suis attiré par toi.

\- Sans doute, réplique la jeune femme.

\- Ça t'étonne pas ?

Elle hausse les épaules en avalant une autre gorgée de son breuvage. Elle repose son verre et s'approche du visage d'Elfman.

\- Mmh, tu sais, t'es pas dégueulasse comme mec et puis, t'es sympa. J'ai accepté de boire un verre avec toi. Tu sais, j'suis une Raijin ! Si j'avais pas voulu te voir, je t'aurai foutu un coup de pied dans les couilles avant même que tu ne m'adresses la parole.

\- C'est pas faux.

\- Tu vois ?! J'suis là, au fond de ce bar miteux à déguster ce putain de cocktail délicieux. Je vais le finir cul sec, j'en réclamerai un autre, tu me le paieras, je lui ferai sa fête, j'en voudrai un troisième, je serai pompette et tu feras de moi ce que tu veux, Elfman Strauss. Tu pourras t'engouffrer dans la faille, tiens !

\- J'suis pas comme ça Evergreen.

La jeune femme soupire.

\- Ouais, p'tain. J'sais. T'es pas le genre de mec qui va me sortir de mon quotidien monotone en m'arrachant aux bras de mes stupides potes bourrés et pétés quasi H24…

Elle termine cul-sec son verre, Elfman lui en fait venir un deuxième qu'elle termine en quelques secondes. En posant violement son second verre sur la table, elle lance un juron et se met à soupirer.

\- Je voulais changer le quartier moi. P'tèt pas réconcilier l'allumette et Lux mais au moins faire en sorte que se soit pas constamment la guerre entre nous. Ça fait longtemps qu'on veut le faire avec Juvia. Elle, parce qu'elle est raide dingue de Grey et moi parce que… Parce que j'ai envie de retrouver ce bonheur qu'on avait avant ! Cette simplicité, avant la merde et la perfidie mesquine dont on fait désormais preuve entre nous ! C'est moche, Elf, c'est trop moche. Mais on peut pas revenir en arrière. Natsu a pris Lisanna, il a embrigadé Mirajane. Lux est furieux, Bix est un gamin jaloux. Et nous autres ? On trinque à qui foutra le nez de l'autre dans la poussière. C'est pas une vie ça.

Elle se laisse aller contre l'épaule du jeune homme, le nez enfoui dans son tee-shirt. Elfman termine calmement son verre. Une fois qu'il a fini, il se lève et prend Evergreen par la main. D'abord réticente, la jeune femme se débat. Puis, elle se laisse faire, constatant que la poigne de l'homme n'était pas si ferme et qu'elle n'a mal nulle part. Ils sortent du bar.

\- Où tu m'emmènes ?

\- J'sais pas. On s'casse. Ce quartier ne nous apportera rien que de la violence et aucun futur. J'me barre et j't'emmène avec moi.

Evergreen s'arrête.

\- J'peux pas ! s'écrie-t-elle.

Elle baisse le nez.

\- J'peux pas, Elf. J'peux pas quitter les gars comme ça. Et j'peux pas abandonner Juvia.

\- Et moi, je peux pas laisser Mira rester seule avec Natsu, Ever. Tu comprends où on en est ?

\- Mais… qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? demande-t-elle en pleurant presque.

Elfman la serre contre lui et murmure.

\- Creuser la faille jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'effondre. Mira n'a jamais oublié Luxus, Grey aussi est fou amoureux de Juvia, Gajeel et Reby font leur trou à leur manière. Et toi…

Il la regarde dans les yeux en souriant malicieusement.

\- Toi, t'as le droit d'embrasser un type des Fire.

\- Parce que tu peux pas le faire toi-même ? réplique-t-elle en embrassant le gaillard.

Ile ne répond rien, il ne répondra pas. Il la laisse l'embrasser et en réclame encore lorsqu'elle tente de s'éloigner. Dans le casque d'Evergreen, c'est sa chanson préférée qui passe. Elle la connait par cœur, ses paroles poignantes et sa musique rythmée. Ça lui donne envie de pleurer. Elfman s'exclame :

\- Putain, c'est ma chanson préférée ! J'adore ce groupe, il déchire teeeellement !

\- T'es sérieux ?! J'adore aussi !

Ils se sourient. Elfman a toujours eu un faible pour Evergreen. Elle, non. Mais, après tout, il n'est pas si mal et, avec un peu de persévérance, les choses changeront. Mirajane reviendra peut-être vers Luxus, Juvia pourra enfin assouvir tous ses fantasmes, Gajeel pourra s'afficher avec la crevette des Shadows…

Un jour peut-être, se dit Evergreen, elle pourra se promener dans le quartier sans l'angoisse de marcher sur le territoire des Fire, elle pourra se promener tranquille avec à ses côtés un homme qui la tiendrait par la main et qui serait la seule et unique raison pour laquelle elle aurait arrêté la boxe.

* * *

 **NdZ** Putain, qu'est-ce que je l'aime ce chapitre ! Bon, on arrête les vulgarités, par contre. J'espère que ça vous a plus, que c'était pas trop long, blablabla, que ça vous a pas choqué que Fried roule un joint, blablabla… (sérieusement, en écrivant ça, j'me suis dit que c'est la chose la plus étrange que j'avais fait faire à Fried !) Demain, le thème sera "Search". Et pour ce thème spécial, j'ai utilisé ma musique préférée (ou disons, une de mes musiques préférés… y'en a tellement que c'est difficile de faire un choix…) Alors, rendez-vous demain ?!

Et pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


	5. Piano bar

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Le jazz. À mi-chemin entre la musique d'ambiance, l'impro et la chanson à texte, le jazz est vraiment l'un de mes styles préférés. Pour cet OS, j'ai choisi plutôt le style Piano bar, ambiance jazzy à la crooner. Ça fait longtemps que je voulais écrire un truc comme ça. Je suis donc actuellement la fille la plus contente du monde. (bon y'a aussi d'autres paramètres qui rentrent en compte aujourd'hui...) Le thème est "Search" la recherche, la quête. Est-ce qu'aujourd'hui aussi on aura un bisou ?...

Je prends une seconde pour vous remercier, comme toujours.

Les personnages ne sont pas de moi, ça se saurait.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **La large partition d'Evergreen et d'Elfman**

 **Jour 05**

 **Piano bar (search)**

 **…**

L'or bleu. C'est ainsi qu'on appelle ce métal extrait dans les carrières du Sud de Fiore. Un métal couleur turquoise utilisé dans la fabrication de bijoux de luxe et qui se vend à plusieurs milliards de Joyaux. Un modeste pécule, en somme. L'or bleu a son propre commerce, un commerce privé, sécurisé et surtout minutieusement surveillé. Ou presque. Dans le Sud du pays, l'or bleu est surtout la principale marchandise des dealers et des marchés noirs. Comme tout ce qui est cher, l'or bleu n'échappe pas à la règle du commerce clandestin. Les policiers du Sud coincent des centaines de recels du précieux métal par jour. Si ce commerce est flamboyant, il profite beaucoup aux autorités.

Récemment, un dealer a réussit à passer la frontière et à remonter vers Crocus. Voyant sa réputation mise en jeu, le préfet du Sud, responsable du commerce et des actions marchandes, a fait appel au Conseil des Mages afin de régler cette affaire dans la plus grande discrétion et de façon efficace. Après deux jours de réflexion de la part des Mages Saints, la mission est attribuée à Makarov, maître de Fairy Tail, dans un huis clos en grand secret. Makarov prend la mission avec beaucoup de considération et décide d'y envoyer son petit-fils et son unité Raijin. Malheureusement, Luxus ne voulant prendre aucun risque, il remanie son équipe, remplaçant Evergreen par un autre mage de la guilde, prétextant à son amie que cette mission dangereuse nécessitait la présence d'un vrai bonhomme. Ainsi, Luxus, Bixrow et Fried, accompagnés d'Elfman, partirent un matin à l'aube pour effectuer cette mission dont Evergreen n'en savait rien.

Elfman était content de participer à une mission de ce genre qui, en plus d'être très valorisante, était sacrément bien payée. Mais… Il sentait planer au-dessus de sa tête comme un mauvais pressentiment.

 **…**

Cela fait deux semaines qu'ils sont sur le coup. Tous les soirs, Elfman appelle ses sœurs depuis le lacrima de sa chambre d'hôtel, se demandant si les Raijin en profitent pour donner des nouvelles à Evergreen. Le jeune homme raconte que sa mission n'avance pas vite et qu'il sera encore absent une bonne semaine. Dix jours plus tard, il est toujours sur place. Un mois après, les mages de Fairy Tail ne sont pas plus avancés. Les rares indices qu'ils dénichent ne mènent nulle part et l'or bleu se planque toujours. Pire encore, le dealer évadé semble avoir pigé qu'il était observé et Luxus est obligé de revoir sa stratégie. Les nouveaux ordres sont : discrétion maximale et efficacité. Elfman prévient ses sœurs. L'absence risque d'être très longue.

Mais cette technique a le mérite d'être efficace. En trois jours, Bixrow détecte des mouvements suspects, confirmés par des agitations de la part des bandits du coin et des guildes clandestines. Fried a envie de frapper fort pour évacuer la mission mais Luxus est strict : pas d'intervention tant que le butin n'est pas visible. Il leur faut deux jours de planque et deux jours de traque pour enfin mettre la main sur le voleur. Luxus remet le bandit aux autorités qui comptent le magot. La sentence tombe : il en manque. Le vol était de 50 kilos et ils n'ont mis la main que sur 38. Il en reste un peu moins de la moitié quelque part. Le voleur rit dans sa barbe déclarant pour tout indice que seule la fille sait. Dépités, les Raijin et Elfman décident de se laisser un jour de repos. Le Strauss en profite pour appeler chez lui.

\- Allo ?! s'exclame la petite voix de Lisanna.

\- Hey p'tite sœur !

\- Elf ! C'est Elf ! Mira, viens vite !

Elfman entend un cri de joie et des bruits étranges. Puis, il entend la voix de Mirajane :

\- Elfman, ça va ?

\- Très bien. La mission ne se déroule pas aussi bien que prévue. Je vais sans doute devoir rester sur place.

\- Combien de temps ?

\- J'sais pas, Lisanna. Ça a l'air compliqué. Luxus nous dira ça demain, il est un peu sur les nerfs. Et j'ai cru entendre les gars dire qu'ils allaient bouffer en ville ce soir.

\- Tu ne les accompagnes pas ?

\- Non, Mira. J'suis claqué.

\- Mais tu manges quand même !

\- Mais oui, t'inquiète.

Il soupire. Le silence à l'autre bout du lacrima a quelque chose d'hésitant.

\- Euh… Elf ?

\- Oui, Lisanna ?

\- Est-ce que… euh… Est-ce que les Raijin ont parlé à Evergreen ?

\- J'en sais rien moi. Ils gèrent leurs propres affaires, pourquoi cette question ?

Le silence qui suit est très mauvais. Elfman fronce inconsciemment les sourcils et se redresse.

\- Pourquoi cette question, Lisanna ? gronde-t-il.

C'est sa sœur aînée qui répond à la place.

\- C'est que… depuis quelques jours… elle a disparue…

\- Comment ça "disparue" ?

\- Elle n'est pas passée à la guilde, personne ne l'a vue. Même ses voisins.

\- Elle n'a pas pris de mission, Mira ?

\- J'ai toujours été à la guilde et aucune mission n'est manquante, j'ai vérifié chaque jour, Elf. Je…

Elle soupire.

\- On est un peu inquiet pour elle.

Elfman souffle bruyamment par le nez. Si Luxus l'apprend, ça risque de devenir ingérable. Soudain, un éclair de génie traverse son esprit. Il souffle :

\- Seule la fille sait…

\- Hein quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

\- Rien, Mira, je… je dois y aller. À plus.

Et il raccroche. Il s'empresse d'enfiler sa veste. Evergreen disparue, la moitié d'un butin en fuite, un voleur hilare… Tout correspond dans l'esprit d'Elfman. Il se précipite dans la rue et là… Il ne sait pas quoi faire, il ne sait pas par où commencer. Il reprend le fil de leur enquête et décide d'aller se poser dans un des bars qui servait de QG au voleur avant qu'il ne soit pris. Il est à quelques kilomètres de là mais, en véhicule magique, il y sera en peu de temps. Il laisse un mot au concierge de l'hôtel et s'enfuit dans le soir tombant.

 **…**

Le bar est presque complet mais Elfman arrive à se trouver une place, près du comptoir sur un haut tabouret rembourré. Dans un coin de la salle, un jazzman joue du piano en chantant dans un vieux micro magique. Elfman l'observe jouer pendant de longues minutes. Le musicien est voûté au-dessus du clavier, semblant ne faire qu'un avec l'instrument. Tout son corps bat la mesure, s'élançant avec les notes aigües, s'affaissant dans les graves. Sa voix de crooner résonne et vibre aux oreilles du mage qui semble captivé. La musique n'en finit pas, comme si le jazzman continuait sans cesse de tourner les pages d'une partition qui n'existe que dans sa tête. L'homme chante dans une langue qu'il ne connait pas mais Elfman se laisse porter par les émotions. Il termine sa bière en se demandant pourquoi il avait réagit aussi vivement à la déclaration de sa sœur. Il soupire. Il doit se rendre à l'évidence. Savoir Evergreen disparue l'a mis hors de lui sans aucune raison apparente. Son cœur se met à battre dans sa poitrine. La raison de cet emportement est bien enfermée à l'intérieur…

Elfman secoue la tête. Il doit se concentrer sur sa mission. Evergreen a peut-être été kidnappée par le dealer ? Peut-être l'a-t-il enterrée vivante avec le reste du butin ? Des tas d'idées sordides lui traversent l'esprit. Il commande un wiskey pour faire passer l'amertume qui lui grignote le fond de la gorge. Et ce piano en fond ne lui remonte en rien le moral. Elfman commence même à se demander s'il n'a pas fait tout ce chemin pour répondre à une autre question qui lui trotte dans la tête depuis longtemps. Il se demande si ce n'est pas cette réponse qu'il est venu chercher ici, dans ce bar aux langoureux accents de jazz et aux accords crissant du chanteur et de son instrument. Que pense-t-il réellement de la belle Evergreen ?

Un bruit sourd le sort de ses rêveries. Derrière le bar, dans une pièce adjacente, quelque chose est tombé au sol et s'est brisé en mille morceaux. Le barman étonné s'approche d'une porte qu'il ouvre discrètement. Il jette un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et fronce les sourcils en déclarant :

\- Luigi ! Laisse-la tranquille. Tu vois bien qu'elle en a rien à foutre de ton verre d'eau.

Le dénommé Luigi doit lui répondre car le barman fait claquer sa langue et ajoute :

\- La ferme, Luigi, on t'a pas demandé ton avis. Tu restes là et tu la surveilles, un point c'est tout.

Il referme la porte et continue de servir ses clients impatients, au son des notes de jazz du piano.

Est-ce qu'Elfman rêve ? De toutes les solutions possibles, il a tapé directement dans la bonne ? Pour en avoir le cœur net, il décide d'aller vérifier de lui-même. Il prend son verre de wiskey presque vide et se déplace dans le bar. Il s'installe à une table près d'un groupe jouant au poker de façon très animé. D'ici Elfman n'entend plus le son du piano mais il voit parfaitement le bar et son serveur. Souriant narquoisement, il pose son verre près des joueurs et longe le mur de la salle jusqu'à être à mi-chemin entre le comptoir et les joueurs de poker.

Soudainement, un éclat de verre se fait entendre. L'une des demoiselles tournant autour des joueurs ivres vient de donner un coup de hanche contre le verre de wiskey, lequel est tombé au sol avec fracas.

\- Garçon ! hurle un jeune homme bien habillé. Viens nettoyer ça !

Le barman se penche pour prendre une serpillère et s'approche des joueurs. Il n'accorde aucun crédit à Elfman qui en profite pour se précipiter vers le zinc, le contourner en sautant directement par-dessus et ouvrir la porte derrière le comptoir.

Evergreen est là, bâillonnée et ficelée à une chaise, surveillée de près par un gringalet édenté qui lui sert de geôlier.

\- Je le savais, souffle Elfman.

Comme s'il avait senti l'agitation dans la salle, le jazzman se met à crier, hurlant dans sa langue sa douleur et sa tristesse. D'un coup de pied, Elfman envoie le gars contre le mur. Il est assommé sur le coup mais le mage s'en moque pas mal. Il se précipite sur Evergreen et la détache. Elle est tellement abasourdie qu'elle ne sait pas bien par où commencer. Elfman s'exclame :

\- On se tire de là, Ever. Le barman peut revenir à tout moment. Je dois juste savoir où est le…

\- Hélà ! Qui êtes-vous, malotru ?

Les deux mages se tournent vers la porte. Le serveur les tient en joug, armé d'un pistolet. Elfman grince des dents en serrant les poings. Evergreen pose sa main sur son épaule et déclare :

\- Oh que non, je m'en charge !

Elle soulève ses lunettes et use de son pouvoir sur le type qui se transforme en pierre. Aussitôt, les gens s'affolent dans le bar. Elfman prend la main d'Evergreen et l'attire à lui en hurlant :

\- Où est le butin, Ever ?

\- Le quoi ?

\- Le butin, le magot, quoi ! 12 kilos d'or bleu !

\- Tu veux parler de ça ? demande-t-elle en désignant un petit coffret dans un coin de la pièce.

Elfman se précipite dessus et l'ouvre. Les reflets bleus du précieux métal illuminent son visage. Elfman sourit en embrassant Evergreen sur le front.

\- T'es géniale Ever ! Et maintenant, on file d'ici !

\- Tu m'expliques, Elf ?

\- Plus tard, promis.

Ils sortent de la petite pièce cachée. Il n'y a plus personne dans le bar. Plus personne à part le jazzman, le dos droit devant son instrument, semblant attendre quelque chose qui ne vient pas. Des applaudissements, un orchestre ?

\- Hé toi, au piano ! interpelle Elfman. Continue de jouer ! Ta musique est splendide.

L'homme se retourne. Il porte des lunettes noires et, tournant sa tête vers le ciel, il se met à sourire en s'exclamant :

\- Thanks ! And that is just for you, my friend. For you and your girl…

Il se remet à chanter en écrasant le clavier de ses dix doigts dans un accord parfait. Evergreen se met à sourire en enserrant la main d'Elfman qui ne l'avait pas lâchée.

\- C'est chouette ce qu'il fait.

\- Ça, c'est un artiste. On y va ?

Ils entendent longtemps cette mélodie de jazz résonner à leurs oreilles. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvent sur la route, à bord du véhicule magique avec le silence de la nuit pour toute musique, Evergreen se met à soupirer.

\- Merci Elfman. J'ai cru que j'allais finir par tuer ce type.

\- Tu crois qu'ils vont se lancer à nos trousses ?

\- Non. Pas tant que je laisse l'autre idiot dans son état d'œuvre d'art vivante.

Elfman se met à ricaner. Evergreen pose sa tête contre son bras.

\- Pourquoi tu étais là ?

\- En vérité, je te cherchais. J'ai appelé Mira dans la soirée qui m'a dit que tu avais disparue. Je suis parti à ta recherche.

\- Woh, tu m'as trouvée rapidement !

\- C'était un coup du hasard, Ever. J'ai eu de la chance. Comme si…

Il hésite. Il ne sait pas trop comment le formuler. Evergreen relève la tête et demande :

\- Comme si le destin t'avait mis sur ma route ?

\- Exactement. Comme si je savais que tu étais là sans en avoir conscience.

Il tourne la tête vers la jeune femme qui se met à sourire doucement.

\- Je suis contente que ça soit toi qui soit venu me chercher.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

Elle hausse les épaules.

\- Ça a plus de charme qui si ça avait été Lux ou les gars. Fried aurait paniqué en hurlant mon prénom, Bixrow aurait dépêché l'un de ses totems, trop facile. Et Luxus, lui, il aurait tout fait pété ! Non, toi, tu as fait ça avec beaucoup d'attention et de délicatesse. Étrange pour un balourd comme toi.

\- Je prends ça comme un compliment.

\- C'en est un !

Elle se met à rire alors que le balourd en question fait la moue. Elle dépose un baiser sur sa joue et s'exclame :

\- J'espère juste que la prochaine fois, on pourra profiter de la musique en buvant une bière.

\- Ça marche. Je te trouverai le meilleur piano bar de tout Fiore.

Elle sourit sans rien dire.

 **…**

Elfman recevra une prime pour cette mission réalisée avec succès. Et Luxus, Fried et Bixrow ne cesseront de le remercier. Même si, pendant des jours, Bixrow ne fera que de les charrier. En vérité, Elfman et Evergreen s'en moquent par mal.

Et à la question : que pense-t-il sincèrement d'Evergreen ? Elfman connait désormais la réponse… Une mission secrète, un petit air de jazz et une escapade nocturne.

* * *

 **NdZ** Bouuuuh Zuzu, bouuuuuh ! Ouais, ouais, je sais, pas de bisou aujourd'hui. J'ai difficilement respecté mes conditions de base… Et si vous aviez lu mon brouillon de départ, vous vous serez rendu compte que j'ai largement pris mes libertés sur mes idées de base. Mais bref, on s'en fiche. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Perso, j'ai tellement pris plaisir à décrire cette ambiance jazzy dans le bar que j'en perds toute objectivité. Demain, on se retrouve pour le thème "Honesty". C'est le jour le moins fidèle à son thème et à la EverElf week… Mais venez quand même, il est cool !

Et pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


	6. Rock

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

La EverElf week est presque fini, oooooh, tristesse. Mais enfin pas tout à fait ! Youpi ! Le thème d'aujourd'hui est "Honesty", l'honnêteté, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas deviné. Et comme je le disais hier, c'est le jour pour lequel je me suis le plus éloigné du thème. En terme de musique, j'ai choisi le rock. Désolé pour les fans de métal, j'ai longuement hésité entre les deux genres. Mais c'est finalement le rock qui a remporté la bataille, sans doute parce que je suis plus familière avec ce style qu'avec le métal. On va voyager un peu, à fond la musique !

Merci encore, vous êtes des lecteurs terribles.

Les personnages ne sont pas de moi, ça se saurait !

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **La large partition d'Evergreen et d'Elfman**

 **Jour 06**

 **Rock (honesty)**

 **…**

Le festival Crocus Rock bat son plein sous un soleil estival éclatant. L'ombre des arbres est très appréciée par les festivaliers mais dès qu'un nouveau groupe fait son apparition sur la scène, la fosse se remplie à vue d'œil. Les bouteilles d'eau sont déversées sur les têtes, les casquettes forment une marée de tâches multicolores et les glaces se vendent tellement bien que le responsable du festival craint chaque jour d'être en rupture. Depuis le début de la semaine, Crocus vibre et résonne au son des guitares électriques, des batteries pétaradantes et des basses rudes. Ce soir, c'est le plus gros concert du festival : le groupe Rock for Fury sera sur scène.

Pour rien au monde, Elfman n'aurait ratée cette occasion unique de voir son groupe préféré. Kinana étant en vacances, Mirajane ne pouvait pas quitter la guilde pour accompagner son frère et Lisanna était partie au bord de la plage avec la team Natsu. Elfman avait demandé au Shadows Gear s'ils voulaient l'accompagner mais Jett avait faillit s'évanouir lorsqu'il avait vu le prix du billet. Leurs économies n'étant pas au beau fixe, il avait préféré répondre par la négative. Elfman avait donc décidé d'y aller seul.

 **…**

Dans le train qui le mène à Crocus, Elfman est assis à côté d'un vieux rockeur, venu de loin avec sa femme et son caniche juste pour voir les Rock for Fury. Les deux hommes engagent une longue conversation tandis que la femme se repose et que le caniche laisse Elfman lui caresser le ventre. Arrivé à Crocus, le mage de Fairy Tail est saisi par l'ambiance festive qui règne. Il y a des stands partout, un monde fou, un soleil de plomb et des sourires immenses. Elfman inspire à plein poumon et se laisse envahir par la fête. Il y a des tas de marchands venues spécialement pour le festival, des groupes de jeunes donnent des concerts dans les rues… Il voit même une gamine à peine plus grande qu'Azuka hurler dans un micro accompagnée de ses frères, guère plus âgés qu'elle. Elfman fait un repérage des lieux, achète une glace, écoute un concert de jeunes talents particulièrement sympa. Il s'assied à l'ombre pour écouter un chanteur et sa guitare. Puis, il marche, il flâne, il se balade…

Au beau milieu de l'après-midi, alors qu'il se promène dans le petit marché sous les halles de la mairie, Elfman sent une drôle de présence derrière lui. Il se retourne mais il n'y a personne. Haussant les épaules, le colosse poursuit sa route. Mais cette présence dans son dos persiste. Pourtant, à chaque fois qu'il se retourne, il n'y a rien. Il croise une bande d'ado qui se met à rire en désignant du doigt quelque chose au-dessus d'Elfman. Le jeune homme lève alors la tête. Cinq totems de bois se dandinent en ricanant.

\- Hé ! Tricheur ! s'exclame une voix.

Elfman se retourne et voit apparaître la tête de Bixrow derrière une devanture de magasin.

\- T'étais pas censé trouver mes babies aussi rapidement !

\- Hey, salut Bixrow ! s'exclame Elfman en faisant un grand signe de la main. Ça va ?

L'interpelé tourne la tête et s'écrie :

\- Nan mais t'as vu comment il me parle ?

\- T'es pas tout seul ? demande Elfman.

\- Comme si j'me baladais tout seul ! soupire Bixrow. On est tous là, tu veux une bière ?

\- Avec plaisir !

Elfman s'approche du mage, les totems à sa suite. Bixrow l'emmène à la terrasse d'un bar où Fried, Luxus et Evergreen sirotent une boisson fraîche.

\- Regardez c'que j'ai trouvé ! s'exclame Bixrow.

\- Ne parle pas de cet homme comme si c'était un objet, soupire Evergreen.

Elfman s'installe sous le parasol et un serveur lui apporte une bière fraîche. Ses doigts laissent une trace sur la buée du verre. Il prend trois gorgées en soupirant d'aise. Il avait soif. Reposant son verre, il demande :

\- Dis donc, qu'est-ce que vous faites là tous les quatre ?

\- Ça s'voit pas ? demande Luxus.

Elfman hausse les épaules. Alors, Bixrow se lève d'un bond et vient se placer derrière Luxus et Fried.

\- Équipe de chooooooooc ! hurle-t-il en tirant sur son tee-shirt.

C'est alors qu'Elfman se rend compte que les trois hommes portent le même tee-shirt bleu marine avec l'inscription "Rock for Fury d'abord !" en blanc. Il s'exclame :

\- Punaise ! Vous êtes trop beaux les gars ! J'suis méga fan moi aussi !

\- Nous aussi ! s'écrie Fried en frappant dans ses mains. Ça fait trois mois qu'on a acheté nos places pour le concert de ce soir ! T'es de la partie ?!

\- Bah carrément ! J'suis grave jaloux de vos fringues maintenant !

\- Héhéhé, pas d'bol mec, on n'en a pas en plus.

\- Bah, soupire Luxus. On t'aurait bien proposé de prendre celui d'Ever mais…

\- Hého ! gronde la jeune femme en pointant le mage de foudre du bout de son éventail. Ce n'est pas parce que je n'aime pas trop ce groupe qu'il faut me supprimer mon tee-shirt.

\- Bah quoi, t'as rien dessous c'est ça ?

\- La ferme, Bix, rhooo !

\- Quoi Ever ?! T'aimes pas Rock for Fury ?!

Un long silence suit cette phrase et les trois meilleurs amis de la jeune femme se mettent à soupirer.

\- C'est pourtant pas faute de lui avoir fait écouter.

\- Justement, Luxus. Je l'ai beaucoup trop entendu, ce groupe, merci bien.

\- Mais attend ! Le dernier disque déchire tout !

\- Oh oui, oui ! s'écrie Fried. La 5 ! La 5, Black Hole, elle est terrible ! Haaaaa ! Je meurs.

\- Bah crève en silence !

Les mages se mettent à rire. Luxus termine sa bière et déclare :

\- J'connais un p'tit vendeur qui pourrait ptèt te faire le tee-shirt à moitié prix vu que t'es un pote, Elf.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Bah ouais t'es notre pote, tu crois quoi ! soupire Bixrow.

\- Punaise grave, ce serait énorme ! Wouah ! J'ai trop hâte d'un coup là !

\- Et voilà ! soupire Evergreen. Un gamin en plus sur les bras.

Elle termine son monaco en aspirant à fond dans sa paille sous les rires des quatre autres.

Plus tard, les mages de Fairy Tail fendent la foule pour aller dégoter un tee-shirt à Elfman. Le vendeur reconnait Luxus et lui fait signe de passer par derrière.

\- Luxus, mon vieux ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?

D'un geste très fier, il désigne son tee-shirt de ses deux index en déclarant :

\- Devine.

\- Oooh punaise mec ! Tu l'as toujours ?

\- Bah ouais, mes potes aussi.

Fried et Bixrow ne se font pas prier pour montrer le leur.

\- Waaaah, la classe ! Même la p'tite dame a le sien ! Par contre, le grand costaud…

\- Justement, mec. T'en n'a pas un en rab pour lui ?!

\- Ouais, s'il vous plait !

\- Oula, mon gars ! T'as vu ta taille de géant ? Bon, bouge pas, j'vais voir ce qu'il me reste. C'est que ces machins… ils ont au moins 10 ans !

Il part farfouiller dans son arrière boutique et revient quelques minutes plus tard avec un tee-shirt.

\- Et voilà mon gars ! Bon, tu risque d'être un peu à l'étroit mais rassure-toi, ça rétrécit pas au lavage !

\- Merci, mec !

\- Pas d'problème, Luxus ! Repassez quand vous voulez ! Et bon concert ce soir !

\- Merci, tchao !

Ils s'éloignent un peu et Elfman s'empresse de retirer son tee-shirt pour mettre le nouveau. Dès qu'il a passé le nouveau, Bixrow lui balance sa bouteille d'eau à la figure. Evergreen se met à grogner que ça ne se fait pas et elle hurle encore plus quand Luxus renverse intégralement sa gourde au dessus de la tête de Fried. Le mage se met à hurler : "c'est froid" et Evergreen est obligée de sévir. Elfman, hilare, retire son tee-shirt et l'essore sur la jeune femme tandis que Fried et Bixrow se lancent dans une bataille d'eau contre Luxus, bataille d'eau à laquelle les gamins ne tardent pas à se joindre. Et pendant qu'une immense bataille d'eau a lieu au beau milieu du festival, Evergreen incendie Elfman d'un :

\- Nan mais ça va pas bien de m'arroser comme ça, dis !

\- Désolé…

\- Sérieusement ?! Tu te fous de ma gueule ?!

\- Mmmmh…

\- Et ne réfléchit pas avant de répondre.

La jeune femme fait demi-tour et commence à s'éloigner, furieuse. Mais deux bras musclés et froids viennent enserrer sa tailler pour la plaquer contre un torse humide.

\- Tu comptes aller où comme ça, Ever ? souffle Elfman dans l'oreille de la fée.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme grogne en tournant la tête. Le mage de Take Over en profite pour glisser son nez dans la nuque d'Evergreen et de déposer un baiser du bout des lèvres derrière son oreille. Evergreen est parcourue d'un frisson.

\- Elf, arrête ça, déclare-t-elle en se libérant de l'emprise du colosse. Sérieusement. On est en plein festival. On va nous voir.

\- Ouais et alors ?

Evergreen ne répond rien. Bixrow s'interpose entre les deux en hurlant :

\- Ils sont secs !

\- Viiiiite ! hurle une bande de gamins pour toute réponse.

Et les deux mages finissent trempés des pieds à la tête. Toute cette eau n'éteint pas le feu bouillonnant à l'intérieur d'Evergreen. Elle sent une irrépressible colère monter en elle. Colère que fait éclater Elfman lorsqu'il la prend dans ses bras en s'écriant :

\- Rassurez-vous gente dame, je suis là pour vous porter secours !

\- Qu… quoi ?!

Les gamins entrent dans son jeu et ils se mettent à courir entre les festivaliers en hurlant comme des petits fous.

 **…**

À 23h, Rock for Fury entre enfin sur scène, après 3 heures de concerts pourris et une demi-heure d'attente interminable. Elfman se met à hurler. À ses côtés, Fried, Bixrow et Luxus sont complètement fous et hurlent à en perdre la voix. Le Strauss les trouve drôle, à s'égosiller comme des adolescents. Il a presque envie de rire. Mais c'est sa chanson préférée alors, il hurle les paroles, pour accompagner ses trois amis. Tout à coup, il reçoit un coup de coude en plein sternum. Elfman penche la tête. Devant lui, Evergreen est dos à la scène et lève le nez vers le ciel, le regard implorant. Elfman penche la tête, tendant l'oreille.

\- Je vois rien. Fried n'arrête pas de sauter.

\- T'inquiète, on va se décaler.

Faisant rempart avec son corps de colosse, Elfman se décale vers la droite, emportant dans son sillage la petite Evergreen. Elle remercie le jeune homme. Elfman se penche vers son oreille et demande :

\- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ce groupe.

Elle se tourne vers lui et fronce les sourcils.

\- C'était faux.

\- Pourquoi tu as menti ?!

Autour d'eux, les gens sautent, hurlent, crient. Elfman entend les premières notes de Black Hole et il se met à chanter à tue-tête. Evergreen soupire et le regarde faire sans rien dire. Elle fredonne les paroles en regardant le chanteur hurler dans son micro. Elle voit Fried pleurer tellement qu'il en mouille son tee-shirt. Ça la fait rire. À la fin de la chanson, Elfman glisse son nez dans la chevelure d'Evergreen.

\- Alors ?

Elle sursaute.

\- Pourquoi as-tu menti ?

Sur scène, les Rock for Fury entament leur ballade. Dans la foule, les briquets s'allument. Evergreen soupire.

\- Parce que j'ai horreur de la foule et de tout ce bruit.

Elfman, gentlemen, pose ses deux énormes mains sur les oreilles de la jeune femme.

\- Non ! s'exclame Evergreen en le repoussant.

Elle lève la tête vers lui.

\- Celle-ci, je l'aime bien.

\- Elle s'appelle Bloody Love. Elle raconte l'histoire d'un mec amoureux d'une fille d'un groupe rival. C'est très…

\- Touchant. Je sais Elf. Moi aussi, j'ai cherché à traduire les paroles.

\- Sérieusement ?!

Elle approuve de la tête.

\- C'est ma chanson préférée…

Elle ferme les yeux, se laissant porter par la musique, enserrant Elfman contre elle. Il sourit, enlaçant la jeune femme.

\- Ce groupe me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs de mon enfance, souffle-t-elle à Elfman.

\- Dans ce cas, répond l'homme sur le même ton, créons de nouveaux souvenirs sur leurs chansons. Tu viendras l'écouter à la maison, Lisanna danse toujours n'importe comment dessus, c'est vraiment drôle.

\- Sérieusement ?!

\- Quand tu veux, Ever.

Elle soupire d'aise. Elle oublie complètement que les Raijin sont juste à côté, à les observer, un air attendri sur le visage. La ballade se termine sur une vague d'applaudissements, de sifflements et de hurlements. Le groupe remercie l'assemblée et poursuit le concert à grand renfort de décibels.

Elfman saute, il hurle et chante à tue-tête. Evergreen le regarde, fredonne discrètement en frappant dans ses mains. Elle voit Luxus, Fried et Bixrow s'égosiller, se frapper du coude quand l'un d'eux mange les paroles et danser sur place comme des idiots.

À la fin du concert et après deux rappels d'environ une heure et demi, Evergreen et Elfman sont séparés de leurs amis par la foule. Pour ne perdre les trois gars, Elfman hisse la jeune femme sur ses épaules. Elle réussit à se faire comprendre de ses potes par de grands gestes, décidant de se retrouver près du stand du vendeur de tee-shirts. Ainsi, ils quittent la scène.

\- C'était énorme, pas vrai ? demande Elfman.

\- Mouais.

\- Nan mais sérieusement, Ever !

\- Ouais, c'était cool.

\- Carrément ! J'ai trop hâte de raconter ça à Mira et Lisanna ! Oh et puis, mon tee-shirt, t'as vu cette classe ?!

\- Oui, oui, je sais ! Ne te tourne pas dans tous les sens, je suis sur tes épaules, j'te rappelle !

\- Désolé Ever.

Elle grogne en frappant le crâne d'Elfman. Il ne dit rien, ces petits poings ne lui font plus mal. Evergreen soupire en glissant ses doigts dans la chevelure du colosse. Elle se penche en avant et souffle :

\- Merci Elf.

Elle embrasse l'homme sur la tempe et se met à sourire :

\- J'ai passé une excellente soirée.

\- Je te l'ai dit Ever : on recommence quand tu veux.

Il redresse la tête et leurs nez se frôlent. Ils ont hâte. Mais, la prochaine fois, ils s'arrangeront pour perdre Luxus, Fried et Bixrow beaucoup plus tôt…

* * *

 **NdZ** Diantre ! Aujourd'hui non plus pas de bisou. J'me déçois dis donc ! Nan mais promis, demain y'en aura un. Demain, le thème sera "Sparkling" et on va faire la grosse méga teuf ! En attendant, j'espère que ce concert vous a plu. À demain pour le dernier OS ou presque (comment ça ou presque ?!)

Et pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


	7. Soirée disco

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

"Sparkling". Ça veut dire étincelant, brillant, scintillant… Enfin, bref, dans ma tête ça donnait un truc bien kitch en mode paillette. Du coup, le disco correspondait à 200%. Cette semaine se termine en beauté, je vous le promets.

Merci encore d'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout et rendez-vous l'année prochaine !

Les personnages ne sont pas de moi, ça se saurait.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **La large partition d'Evergreen et d'Elfman**

 **Jour 07**

 **Soirée disco (sparkling)**

 **…**

C'est l'anniversaire de maître Bob. Personne ne sait quel âge il a, c'est une information qu'il cache très bien. Ayant eu vent du passage à Blue Pegasus de Luxus et des Raijin, maître Makarov leur demande de préparer une grande fête d'anniversaire avec les mages de la guilde de son ami Bob. Au départ, Luxus a un peu rechigné mais l'empressement de Fried l'a finalement convaincu. C'est ainsi que les mages de Fairy Tail se retrouvent à Blue Pegasus pour fêter comme il se doit l'anniversaire de maître Bob.

Et comme maître Bob est un fan inconsidéré de la vieille musique disco, c'est tout naturellement qu'une immense soirée disco a été organisée.

 **…**

La musique résonne dans les enceintes, crachant de temps à autre lorsque le disque est un peu usé. Maître Bob est au centre de toutes les attentions. Pour une fois, il n'est pas derrière son comptoir à servir des bières et à essuyer des verres. Mirajane et Kinana s'occupent du service, aidées de deux membres de Blue Pegasus. Ainsi, maître Bob peut pleinement profiter de la fête et boire à la santé des années qui passent avec son ami Makarov.

\- Quel âge, mon ami ?!

\- Tu penses vraiment que je vais te le dire, Makarov, mon chou ?

\- Grrr, ne m'appelle pas comme ça, vieux gâteux !

Bob se met à rire et regarde autour de lui les mages des deux guildes se mêler, rire, boire et danser. Sur la scène improvisée, se trémoussant au son de la musique, Evergreen s'amuse comme une folle en compagnie de ses anciens amis. Bob se met à sourire et désigne d'un index gros comme un boudin surmonté d'une bague :

\- Elle est bien jolie, la p'tite Evergreen !

\- Ne parle pas de mes enfants ainsi, Bob, j'ai horreur de ça. Ishiya et toi avez déjà traumatisé Erza un milliard de fois !

\- Huhuhu ! Makarov, mon ami, dois-je te rappeler que la petite Evergreen et ses copains ont fait partie de ma guilde pendant un an !

\- Grrr, oui, je sais. Mon petit-fils aussi.

\- Huhuhu. Tu sais qu'il a été le plus réticent, les autres n'ont pas mis longtemps à s'habituer.

\- Oooh, ils ont toujours été ainsi, ces trois là.

Makarov se met à sourire à des souvenirs lointains. Bob soupire.

\- En tout cas, ça m'a fait bien plaisir de veiller sur ses poussins là le temps que ta crise d'ado passe.

\- Ma… quoi ?! rugit le maître de Fairy Tail.

Et les deux hommes se mettent à se disputer en gloussant.

Entendant le maître hurler, Evergreen relève la tête et s'arrête de danser un instant. Elle se met à sourire puis, une nouvelle chanson démarre. Elle s'écrie :

\- J'adore cette chanson !

Et elle entre dans un délire chorégraphique que Visitar ne peut qu'admirer. Autour d'elle, les filles se mettent à rire en la voyant ainsi. Wendy rougit en se disant qu'elle aurait un peu honte à sa place, Canna s'exclame qu'elle au moins sait s'amuser, Juvia se met à admirer la fée et Reby se met à rire. Evergreen s'amuse comme une folle, même ses meilleurs amis ne la reconnaissent pas. Eve vient même se pencher au-dessus des Raijin pour leur demander si Evergreen n'aurait pas trop bu. Mais non. Elle n'a pris qu'un cocktail en arrivant et une demi-chope de bière que Bixrow a déjà terminée. Evergreen danse, elle oublie tout ce qu'il y a autour d'elle, elle a la tête qui tourne, elle voit flou, ne distinguant que de vagues formes sur la piste et des éclats de lumière se déversant autour d'elle.

Assis auprès de ses compagnons, la main ancrée sur sa chope de bière, la tête pleine des bruits alentours, Elfman n'a d'yeux que pour Evergreen. Il la regarde bouger son corps, ses bras, ses fesses, sa tête. Il observe son sourire et la lumière scintiller sur ses boucles. Il voit ses hanches aller de droite à gauche en rythme avec la musique. Elfman regarde Evergreen danser et tout son corps pulse à l'envie de la rejoindre. Mais il y a beaucoup trop regard sur elle, beaucoup beaucoup trop. Des envieux, des ivrognes, des amis… tous des adversaires. Elfman sent son poing se serrer sur la table et ses sourcils se froncer.

La jalousie est un sentiment destructeur. Il ferme les yeux.

 **…**

Evergreen commence à souffler durement, elle a chaud et surtout, elle a très soif. Se glissant parmi la foule, elle gagne le comptoir du bar. Il y a un petit espace vide, juste assez pour qu'elle y glisse sa petite tête. Mirajane l'aperçoit. Elle pose une bière sur le comptoir pour un homme de Blue Pegasus qui tendait la main et elle s'approche d'Evergreen semblant glisser sur le parquet. Elle se penche, en souriant.

\- Comment tu te sens Evergreen ?

\- Je crève de soif !

\- Je te sers quoi ?!

\- Une piña colada comme tu sais les faire !

\- Héhé, bouge pas, j'te fais ça !

\- Mira ! hurle Canna au milieu de la salle. À boire !

Evergreen soupire. Elle se tourne dos au bar et s'accoude au comptoir en regardant la salle pleine. Jamais elle n'avait vu autant de monde à Blue Pegasus. Un sourire traverse son visage lorsqu'elle voit Juvia et Wendy faire le même pas en boucle pour danser à l'unisson. Elle aperçoit Canna debout sur la table en train de danser le french-cancan alors que Macao lui intime de descendre. Elle regarde Luxus danser avec les filles de Blue Pegasus tandis que Fried et Bixrow jouent au poker avec les anciens camarades de guilde, les plumant tous au passage. Evergreen les regarde en secouant la tête. Il y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre dans cette bande. Elle passe une main lasse sous sa chevelure pour décoller les petits cheveux qui se collent dans sa nuque, regardant en souriant l'agitation autour d'elle.

Assis un peu plus loin, pile dans l'alignement de la jeune femme, Elfman la regarde. Il la trouve lascive, oubliée là, abandonnée, seule. Il l'a toujours trouvée belle. Là, elle dépasse toutes ses attentes. Un sourire étrange étire ses lèvres. Il termine sa bière d'une seule traite et pose la chope vide sur la table. Puis, dans un large et souple mouvement, il se lève.

Ce mouvement, si lent parmi toute l'agitation ambiante, attire l'attention d'Evergreen. La jeune femme détourne légèrement la tête. Leurs regards se croisent une seconde. Puis, Elfman se détourne, fend la foule de son corps massif et ouvre la porte extérieure. Evergreen le regarde faire sans broncher. Un coup sec la fait se retourner. Mirajane, le sourire immense, vient de poser son verre sur le zinc.

\- Rafraichis-toi bien, Evergreen !

\- Merci, Mira.

La jeune femme prend son verre et s'élance dans la foule. En passant devant Kinana, elle prend une des chopes de bières pleine sur son plateau et s'éclipse par la porte extérieure restée entrouverte.

 **…**

Elfman s'est assis sur un banc en marbre, sous un arbre dont les branches se balancent mollement au gré de la légère brise du soir. Evergreen vient s'asseoir à côté de lui, sans rien dire. Elle lui tend la chope de bière. Il la prend en la remerciant d'un signe de tête. Ils boivent un coup. Au loin, ils entendent les basses de la musique. Quelqu'un se met à chanter très fort. Les deux mages se regardent et pouffent de rire. Ce gars qui s'égosille, c'est leur maître de guilde.

\- Makarov a pété un boulon, déclare Elfman.

\- Ce vieux pète toujours un boulon quand il boit trop !

\- Héhé. Tu n'as pas tort.

Ils restent silencieux, échangeant de temps à autre un éclat de rire, sirotant leur boisson. Soudain, Evergreen reçoit comme un électrochoc, elle sursaute.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? interroge son ami.

\- J'adore cette chanson !

\- C'est ce que tu as répété toute la soirée !

Elle se met à rire, derrière ses petits doigts. Elfman lève les yeux au ciel. Evergreen pose son verre sur le banc et se lève en se trémoussant.

\- Allez ! Fais pas ton timide, lève-toi et viens !

\- Je sais pas danser… ça !

\- C'est pas compliqué, faut juste bouger !

Elfman ne bouge pas d'un pouce et fait la moue. Evergreen pousse un long soupir et tend la main vers le jeune homme.

\- Viens ! Grand benêt.

Elfman pose sa chope sur le banc, à côté du verre d'Evergreen, et se lève. Il soupire et prend la main de la jeune femme. La fée sourit et l'attire contre lui.

\- Tu verras, c'est pas compliqué ! Laisse-toi aller.

\- Difficile à faire, grommelle le jeune homme alors que sa partenaire se met à rire.

Ils se mettent à danser. Étrangement tout d'abord, Elfman ne se sentant pas très à l'aise. Mais, bien vite, il se laisse porter par la musique et par les mouvements fluides d'Evergreen.

\- C'est une bonne musique.

\- Tu vois ! J'te l'avais dit !

Elle lui sourit.

\- Maître Bob nous en mettait souvent quand on était à Blue Pegasus. Un grand fana, c'est dingue. Mais le pire, tu sais ce que c'est ?

\- Dis-moi.

\- C'est qu'il nous a transmis sa passion, le bougre !

Elfman éclate d'un gros rire en s'éloignant un peu. Son corps est parcouru de soubresauts et Evergreen fait la moue, posant ses poings sur les hanches et regardant l'homme hilare en boudant. Puis, elle voit un filet de lumière traverser la guilde, sortir par une fenêtre et venir se perdre dans la chevelure scintillante d'Elfman. Soudainement, Evergreen ne boude plus. Elle s'avance vers Elfman et pose une main sur sa joue. De surprise, l'homme s'arrête et regarde la jeune femme.

\- Euh… j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

Evergreen sourit.

\- Non rien. C'est juste que la lumière faisait briller tes cheveux.

Elfman secoue sa tête et sort son plus beau sourire en demandant :

\- Et… est-ce que j'suis beau gosse ?

\- Plutôt ouais.

Evergreen n'a pas hésité. Ça fait rougir Elfman. Il baisse la tête et déclare :

\- Toi aussi, tu sais. T'es vraiment belle ce soir.

\- Merci, Elf.

Ils se sourient. Une nouvelle musique démarre, ils ne l'entendent plus. Evergreen se déhanche contre Elfman qui coupe court à toute opportunité de danse en embrassant la jeune femme. Elle se laisse faire. Puis, lorsqu'ils se séparent, un sifflement hurle dans le ciel avant d'exploser au-dessus de leur tête. Ils lèvent tous les deux le nez vers le ciel alors que les mages sortent pour le feu d'artifice. Les deux jeunes gens regagnent leur petit banc de marbre et s'assoient. Ils terminent leurs boissons en regardant le ciel s'illuminer de mille feux.

\- C'est très réussit, avoue Elfman.

\- C'est normal ! déclare Evergreen en haussant les épaules. C'est Luxus qui l'a fait !

Elfman sourit en passant son bras dans le dos d'Evergreen. Elle pose sa tête sur son épaule et soupire d'aise. Au moment du tir final, Elfman tourne la tête vers Evergreen et déclare :

\- J'ai le droit de t'embrasser pour le final ?

\- Pourquoi tu poses la question, Elfman ?

Elle sourit. Il dévore ce sourire de ses lèvres. Et les feux d'artifices font briller leurs chevelures et l'éclat d'amour dans le fond de leurs yeux.

* * *

 **NdZ** Oooooh, je vous l'avais dit que ça finissait bien ! De toute façon, ça finit toujours bien avec Zuzu. Bref. On a passé une bonne semaine, non ? Merci à tous, participants et lecteurs ! J'espère qu'on refera la même en mieux l'année prochaine !

Oh mais j'allais oublier ! On a fait beaucoup de bruit cette semaine. Du coup, je vous ai préparé un petit bonus. Rendez-vous demain pour un peu de silence…

Et pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


	8. Silence

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

On continue les plaisirs ! Il n'y a pas de thème pour aujourd'hui, c'est juste un petit bonus.

Les personnages ne sont pas de moi, ça se saurait.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **La large partition d'Evergreen et d'Elfman**

 **Bonus**

 **Silence**

 **…**

Ils sont seuls. Ils voulaient se faire un dîner aux chandelles. C'est presque réussit. Il y a eu une panne d'énergie magique. Aucun appareil magico-ménager ne marche. Y compris le four et le tourne disque. Éclairés par des chandelles, Evergreen et Elfman se regardent dans les yeux en dégustant un dîner préparé de dernière minute : petite salade composée avec crouton et vinaigrette maison. Oui. Une salade. Ils sont seuls, autour d'eux il n'y a pas un bruit. Même la pendule du salon semble se taire. Le silence est total et les deux mages se dévorent des yeux. Ils se regardent sans rien dire, se sourient, innocemment. Ils s'aiment, c'est évident. Ils se caressent le bout des doigts en remuant d'un geste absent la salade dans leur assiette. Oui. De la salade. Evergreen n'a rien dit à ce sujet, elle ne dit plus rien depuis longtemps. Si Elfman est à ses côtés, elle est prête à tout accepter. Y compris la musique atroce qu'il écoute parfois et la salade qu'il prépare. Oui. La salade. Elle a son Elfman, qu'importe la salade ?

Le silence s'amuse à jouer avec eux. Ils sont bien, à la lumière douce des chandelles, ils sont heureux. Ils sont amoureux.

Ce silence est comme la plus douce des mélodies.

Et au centre de l'assiette d'Evergreen, juché sur une demi-tomate saupoudrée de sel, de poivre et d'huile d'olive, trône le petit cœur de la laitue…

* * *

 **NdZ** Nooooon, Zuzu ne fait pas du tout de parallèles entre la EverElf de l'année dernière et celle de cette année, nullement ! J'me demande juste ce que je vais bien pouvoir vous sortir l'année prochaine, héhéhé...

Merci à tous d'avoir été là pendant ces quelques jours. Je vous aime énormément.

 **Fairy tail fan** , merci pour tes reviews, elles sont vraiment cool ! Au plaisir de te recroiser ici ou là !


End file.
